Soul Punks
by sumplan182
Summary: Fall Out Boy & slight Panic! NOT BAND FIC Patrick Stump was out on the town with his girl, when he is dropped like its hot. He calls his friend Courtney, hoping that she can cheer him up. They discover something that has been buried deep down inside themselves, they hadn't seen before. PatrickxOC. slight BrendonxOC. also MCR is in it! just recently decided that. so get excited.
1. Chapter 1

*DISCLAIMER* I don't own the rights to Batman Begins, Fall Out Boy (unfortunately), or Soul Punk. ENJOY :D

Chapter 1

"Then watch Gotham tear itself apart with fear." I was sitting in my bedroom in the basement, alone watching Batman Begins. It was a typical Saturday night for me, sitting on my bed, in the dark, watching a movie in my captain america pjs and my hair tied in a messy bun. Batman Begins is one of my favorite movies, Christian Bale is pretty sexy. Wayne's house was just set on fire when my phone went off, it was my best friend Patrick.

Patrick and I have been friends since kindergarten; we shared a mutual love for the teenage mutant ninja turtles. I remember seeing him sitting alone under the slide playing with Donatello and Leonardo. I coincidentally had my Michelangelo and Raphael action figures with me at the time. I went up and sat across from him in the sand, holding my turtles. At first he look a little scared, but once I held them out to him, he seemed to calm down. We played ninja turtles at recess for the rest of grade school.

Then we met Andy, Joe, and Pete. Andy and Joe were transferred into our 3rd grade class. We were quick friends, since we were all sat in the same group and they loved the ninja turtles too. Then 2 years later we meet Pete. He was a shy little boy who transferred in from Chicago. His black hair was spiked and he wore a star wars t shirt. Joe was the first one who broke through to him, being the out going kid in the group. That was until Pete got comfortable with everyone. He was all over the place, getting into trouble almost every day. Our little group of five stuck together ever since.

It was our junior year in high school all five of us still hung out. You would think you would get bored of four guys and ditch them for girlfriends. No, not me, the guys were all I needed. Patrick and I were still the closest, but Pete and Patrick were close. We had been through thick and thin, but never as thick as it was about to get. (hehehe erection joke)

"Hello, hey Patrick what's up?"

"Hey, Courtney," he sniffled.

"Patrick, what's wrong? Where's Allie? I thought you were going to a party with her to tonight?" He sounded like he had been crying, I was beginning to get worried.

"Hey, uhhh can I come over. I've had a rough night."

"Uhhh yea sure, I'm just watchin a batman movie."

"Oh, which one?" He sounded a little happier, but I can tell there was still something bothering him.

"Batman Begins, the one with Christian Bale."

"Great. I'll be over in 10 minutes, save me some popcorn." He hung up.

I'd better get the mint n chip ice cream, I thought. I knew something was wrong and the only way to fix a broken Patrick was mint n chip ice cream.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

*ding ding*

I had just finished making two ice creams sundaes, what can I say I am a good friend. I walked to the door with one sundae in hand.

"Hey Patr... oh my gosh what happened?" He stood there, he looked like a mess. His bow tie was untied, hanging from his neck. His shirt, untucked and half unbuttoned. His hair was a mess and he smelt like alcohol. His head was down, leaning on the wall. He raised his head and looked me in the face, he had a black eye. Who would do this to him?

"Hey Courtney," he gave me a small smile. He saw the ice cream in my hand and stared at it. "So, you could tell. Am I that easy to read?" His smile faded and head fell.

"Patrick. Come on, come in. You look like your freezing." I helped him in and down stairs into my room.

"Where are your parents? I don't want them freaking cause I'm here so late. I don't want you to get in trouble." He looked at me with red tired eyes.

"They are out with some friends. They usually spend the night at their house since my dad usually gets too drunk to drive and my mom takes care of him. So that means you can do whatever you want to me," I joked. Patrick and I have been friends long enough for us to feel comfortable joking around like that.

He just looked at me, than started to break down.

"Hey, hey, hey. Dude, was it something I said? Patrick what's wrong?" I pulled him close and put an arm around him. He kept crying, I've never seen him like this before and I don't like it. I rested his head on my shoulder and ran my hand through his hair and whispered that everything was going to be ok.

He finally calmed down and whipped his eye with his sleeve. I handed him his half melted ice cream, and he started shoveling it into his mouth.

"Ok, now can you tell me why you showed up at my house at 1 in the morning a walking disaster?"

He looked at me, with his stormy blue eyes, still red from tears. "Allie..."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

"Allie... she cheated on me. She humiliated me in front of everyone. I... I loved her." As he said as a tear ran down his face.

"What, how could she?" I asked in a shocked whisper.

Allie had been with Patrick ever since freshman year. Everyone thought that they would be together forever, they had gotten really serious. They met during orientation, and hit it off. Their lockers were right next to each other's, I guess they were wearing the same band tee, some unknown punk band. Patrick was a shy guy, no self-esteem what so ever. We were all surprised when he brought her to the table where we all ate. I remember the smile on Pete's face when he brought her over, he finally saw his little Patrick become a man.

"How could she do that?! We all knew... well thought you guys were going to get married!" That probably didn't help. "You don't have to tell me, but what happened exactly?"

"Well... I guess it started when we arrived at the party. I could tell something was off..."

* * *

"Hey so you excited?" A giddy Patrick asked at the seat of the wheel.

"Yea, I guess..." Allie said, keeping her eyes on the passing objects outside the window.

Patrick looked over at Allie, he had noticed that she was becoming very distant lately. Ever since that douchebag Kaden had said something about them dating. People had said something about how she was too good for him before, and it never phased her, she would always stand up for him. But for some reason, when he said it, it seemed to have gotten to her. He was scared to lose her.

"WHOAH! Patrick watch where you're going! Pay attention."

While drifting away in his thoughts he forgot he was driving, and had drifted into the wrong lane. He swerved back into their lane and let out a sigh.

Allie looked at him and could tell he was tense. She moved her hand onto his arm. "What's wrong honey, you seemed worried?" She gave him one of her signature pouty faces, something he never learned to resist.

"Come on Patrick, we've been together for how long? You can tell me anything."

Patrick looked at her reluctantly; trying to imagine what she would say if he told her. Well only one way to find out, he thought.

"Well, I've noticed you've been a little distant lately. Ever since Kaden made fun of, us. I, I, I wanna know if you still want to be with me." Patrick spit the last sentence out of his mouth. He glanced at her quickly and looked back at the road. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"What? What are you talking about, of course I want to be with you. Why would I wanna be with anyone else, you're my pattycakes."

Patrick pulled up to the party, parked the car, and smiled at Allie. "Thanks honey, I don't why I was so worried." He pecked her on the cheek, then got out his side of the car. He walked around and opened the car door for her, she got out and handed him her purse. She put on more lip gloss, Patrick noted that she dressed a little slutty tonight, she never wore anything too show off. He let the thought slip his mind as they walked to the party. They were greeted by a Jay Z song.

"Let's go sit on the couch over there." Allie said pointing to the couch in the corner. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the corner.

Patrick sat down and looked up at Allie, waiting for her to sit down with him.

"I'm going to get us a beer, hold on one sec baby." She left with a smile, so Patrick sat watching the party. He loved to watch people go about their day.

He drifted into thought while watching people dance and flirt with each other. He dreamed of having that ability to talk to anyone with ease, his whole life he hide behind his tongue.

Patrick was ripped from his thoughts when some guy was shoved and spilt his cup of beer on his shirt. Great he thought, his favorite shirt too. He looked down at his watch and it had been 15 minutes since Allie and left for beer. He doesn't know why he let her go get beer, he didn't drink. Plus, he had to drive home.

He pushed through the crowd, trying to make his way to the kitchen. He walked in and scanned the room, no sign of Allie. Some dude with a pair of pink underwear on his head stumbled over.

"Hey man, I'm looking for a girl, long blonde hair, wearing a red dress, and black flats?" Patrick asked.

"Aren't we all man, but I did see a chick like that," he slurred. "Yea, she was pretty hammered, two beers and she was drunker than... uhhh..."

"You," Patrick said, becoming impatient. "So where is she?"

"Last time I saw her, she was hangin off that Kaden dude's shoulders. They were headed up stairs, I think," and with that he stumbled away.

Oh no, Patrick thought. He had seen enough high school and college movies to know where this was going. He knew what "going up stairs meant". He didn't want to go upstairs, he didn't want to know the truth, but he had to.

He made his way up stairs, scared of what he might find. He was hoping to find Allie slapping Kaden in the face, for trying to "do it" with her while she was with Patrick. He stopped. He saw Allie's flats in front of a door, a door which was ever so slightly opened. His face grew pale, not wanting to believe what he was seeing. Slowly, he shifted his feet towards the door. He could hear the sounds of grunting and moaning. That's when something inside him snapped.

He slammed the door open, which rattled the foundation of the house. Allie and Kaden's attention was shot to the door, where a very angry Patrick stood. Allie's face was a mixture of shame, guilt, and pleasure, probably lingering from Kaden's touch.

He stormed in and grabbed Kaden from the bed, without thinking. As Patrick pulled Kaden up, he realized that he had just picked a fight with a guy two times as tall as him. Kaden smiled as he pushed Patrick against the wall. It was at this moment that he realized that most of the people at the party had gathered around. Kaden walked up to Patrick and swung at him, landing a hit right on Patrick's left eye.

"Hahaha, you know it was only a matter of time before she came crawling to me, FATrick." The whole room started laughing, Patrick looked up at Allie who was still sitting in bed. She had a smirk on her face, which hurt Patrick the most.

Kaden picked him up and threw him out of the room and shut the door. He lied there, still trying to piece together what happened. All around him insults were being shouted at him.

"Why are you even here, you fucking LOSER!"

"Why don't you go home and play with you light saber, like every other nerd!"

"Maybe your gay ass friends will let you touch their light saber, in their pants!"

That's it, he ran outside. He couldn't let them see him cry, it would only give them another thing to make fun of. He pulled out his phone and called the only person who he knew would cheer him up.

"Hey Patrick, what's up?"


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

"That whore! How could she do this to you?! Just wait until the guys hear about this!" I said reaching for my phone. But then Patrick grabbed my arm and looked me in they eyes.

"No, don't tell them, you can't. Not yet, I need peace, and you know when they hear about it, they will only make things worse."

"Fine Patrick, but you're gonna have to tell them at some point. What are you going to do? Are you planning in hiding in your room, surrounded by used tissues and watching John Hughes movies for the rest of your natural life!?"

"No... but that sounds like a pretty good plan." He said with a little grin, at least now he's joking again, we are getting somewhere.

There was only one more way I knew to make Patrick feel better, and that was tickling him. I looked at him with a devilish smile on my face, he began to look scared.

"Uhh Courtney, what are you doing?" he asked, completely naive to what was about to happen.

I pounced at him, knocking back so he was laying flat on his back. I straddled his lap, so he could not escape. Then I started to tickle him, he couldn't help but giggle, and it was adorable! (wait WHAT, no, I didn't think that, Patrick is friend)

"S-s-stop! P-p-please! I c-c-can't BREATH!"

"Nope, I don't think your man enough. You need to be tough and take girls like a man. This will help you become a man." I said, laughing along with Patrick.

"F-fine!" He pushed me off, and I landed on my back. He climbed on top of me, putting his hands on either side of me to support himself.

We kinda just stayed that way for awhile, neither one of us objected. It felt like time stopped, and I could feel something in my stomach, and it wasn't dinner.

"Well, are you going to rape me? Or am I gonna have to do it myself?" I asked, joking of course. (I didn't really want him to rape me... seriously!)

"Oh you can get started, I can watch," he said with a smirk.

I made a pouty face and pushed him off. We both started to laugh, finally got through to him.

"Hey Courtney, thanks for making me feel better. I knew that if anyone could do it, it would be you," he said, his face turned serious.

"Oh it was my pleasure. I wasn't doing anything anyways."

We sat in silence until we heard the front door click, and footsteps walk in.

"What! Are those your parents?! I thought you said they always spend the night?!"

"They usually do! I don't know what they are doing here!"

The door to my room opened and I heard my mom's heels making their way down.

"Shit. Here, get under my bed, quick!" I shoved him down and he crawled under. I pulled the blankets over my head and pretended to be asleep.

"Gosh, we leave for a couple hours and she makes herself TWO ice creams." I heard my mom complain. She took the bowls, went back up stairs, and shut the door.

"Hey Patrick?" I whispered

"Yea?"

"Do you think you could squeeze yourself through that window?"

He poked his head out from under my bed and gave a sarcastic laugh. "Uhh no! That thing is like 2 feet wide!"

"Well you got any other plans to get you outta here?"

"You want me gone that bad. jeezz, I though you were my friend," he fake cried.

"Oh save it for the judge. Well did you want to sleep on the floor?"

"I really have no other options, since I sounds like your dad crashed on the couch. At least I can tell everyone I slept under you." I could hear his smile when he said that.

"Oh please. If anything, I KNOW I am a top, and you would definitely be a bottom."

"Whatever, good night sweetie," he said in a sing song voice.

"Good night honey, oh and by the way, I haven't clean under there in years."

"I could tell. So pink and black thongs huh," he said with a giggle.

"I uhh, oh shut up!" I could feel my face getting red. I was looking for those for ever!


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

My alarm blared in my ear, ripping me from my dream. Something hit the underside of my bed, which caused me to jump and scream.

"Hey Courtney, it's alright! It's just me Patrick! Now shush before your dad comes down and beats me up."

"Oh, phew, I forgot you were still down there."

I watched him climb out from under my bed, which was pretty funny. He had to squirm his way out, I wondered how he managed to crawl down there so fast last night. I giggled at the thought and realized I was still looking at Patrick, who had been sitting there, blushing.

"Uhh so, how are you planning to get me out of your house, unnoticed?" He asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I don't know, I'll go upstairs and see if anyone is there. If not then we can sneak you out." I said, I started to make my way upstairs.

"Wait. What if the coast isn't clear?"

"Then I will distract them and you make a run for it. Anything else you need to know? What kind of shampoo I use?" I asked, sarcasm dripping from my mouth.

"Well, no need for the sass. I just don't want us getting trouble, is that so wrong?"

I reached the top of the stairs and opened the door, just enough for me to peek through. I stepped out and looked up and down the hall, still no sign of my parents. Cautiously, I walked out into the living room area, my dad was still passed out on the couch. Which was fine, unless you count the fact that you have to walk past my dad to reach the door!

I decided that we would just have to risk it and sneak past my drunken father. I needed to check one more thing, my mother. I walked down the hall and stopped at my parents bedroom door. I put my ear against the door and heard a soft snore. Good, she was out cold still, we are gonna have to make this fast.

"Hey Pat-what are you doing!?" I walked down the stairs and found Patrick going through my drawers! Like what the actual fuck!

"OH! I uhh, I was looking for a t shirt to borrow. This shirt is uncomfortable and it smells like old beer."

I would have normally yelled at him, maybe slapped him, but he did have a REALLY bad night. The least I could do was let him borrow a shirt. Plus, it wasn't his fault, he didn't know I kept my panties in that drawer... I hope.

"Uhh yea sure, and by the way casanova, my t shirts are in the SECOND drawer," I said glaring. He just gave me an innocent smile.

He picked out my star wars shirt, which Andy had given me for my birthday. It was two sizes too big and I think he wanted me to regift it to him. Well jokes on him, I love sleeping in big clothes, it gives me more freedom.

"Ok, now we have to sneak past my dad to get you to the door. We shouldn't have any problems, seeing as he will have a hangover and won't want to open any curtains, turn on any lights, or open his eyes."

"Ok, well let's do this!" he said with a little to much enthusiasm.

I opened the door and we both snuck out, being very careful not to wake my mother. We made it to the living room, exchanged looks, and proceeded to the door.

I had made it past my father on the couch and heard an _hmpf_ from behind me. I turned on my heels and saw that my dad had grabbed Patrick's legs.

"Hey, Courtney, is that you?" my dad slurred.

Patrick and I looked at each other with panicked faces. He mouthed for me to talk to him.

"Uhhh yea dad, I was just going out to... uhh, meet some friends for coffee."

"Oh, ok. Can you do me a favor and get me some aspirin and a glass of water," he said in a raspy voice.

He released Patrick's legs and gave him a loving slap on the butt. I tried hard not to laugh, while Patrick's eyes grew and his face turned red.

"Yea, hold on, let me just grab something outside," I said as I motioned for Patrick to go outside.

I grabbed the aspirin, filled a glass with water, and handed them to my dad. I ran outside to find a still red Patrick sitting on out front porch swing.

"So, how's it goin'?" I couldn't help but tormenting him. It was something I was probably never going to let him live down.

"Oh shut up! You better not tell ANYONE about this, or I will take your thong and run it up the flag pole!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me. Plus, that slap was meant for you, so it's only fair that you get it." He stood and tried to slap my ass but missed. This was not very Patrick like, what was going on with him? He never went as far as touching my ass. What ever, not like I mind. WHAT, there it is again! Stop it, bad Courtney!

"Yea nice try, buddy," I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well I better get going, my mom is probably wondering if I'm dead so... bye." He rose his hand and turned, and just like that he turned back into the shy, awkward Patrick. I wonder what came over him?


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6  
I walked away from Courtney's house with the silliest grin I think I've ever had on my face. Sneaking of her house felt like a scene from a really cheesy 80's movie, what a rush! Except for the part when her dad slapped me on the ass, that was just awkward. I smiled as I remembered the look on her face when she turned around, trying to hold in her laughter. She put her little hands up to her mouth, her face had turned a little red, either from the laughter or from embarrassment. She looked adorable.

Wait WOAH. What the hell, no, Courtney is my beat friend! Plus, she wouldn't date a wreck like me, she is too strong and independent. She doesn't really need a man, she could defend herself pretty well alone. This feeling brought up the whole "trying to slap her ass" thing that just happened. That was not like me, that was more of a Pete thing to do. Why did I even do that? Where did that courage even come from? I bet I creeped her out, I probably did.

I finally arrived at home and my mother was waiting in the living room. She ran up and hugged me, then pulled away to slap me. That's the second time I've been slapped this morning, that has to be some kinda record. She was yelling at me about how she was scared sick and she has called the police. She stared into the distance, probably realizing she should call the hounds off. She ran into the kitchen and I put my hands in my pockets, a habit I have picked up over the years.

I felt my phone and pulled it out. It had ran out of batteries so I ran upstairs to my room to charge it. I plugged it in and it started vibrating like crazy. I looked at the screen and I had 17 missed text messages and 4 missed calls. Damn, I am popular. I unlock my phone and the smile on my face instantly faded. 15 of the text messages where from Allie, god damn it! Couldn't she just leave me in peace! Horrible memories from last night flashes through my mind, the beer on my shirt, finding her in bed with that dick, being punched and thrown down, and all the name calling.

I had completely forgotten about my eye, Courtney didn't say anything about it, but know that I think of it she only saw me in the dark and my hair was over my face. My mom didn't say anything, but my hair was in my face. Looks like I'm going to gave to wear my hair over my eye, like Pete.

I looked back down at my phone and cringed as I read the first text. I was a long one, like a paragraph. She apologized about what she had done and said she was drunk. She went on about how it wasn't her fault, that Kaden had pressured her into doing it. She continued with how she felt bad about Kaden punching me and the people calling me names.

I couldn't read through the rest, it was too painful. My stomach was in knots, but I kept reading. The other text messages were her begging for my forgiveness, the farther I scrolled down, the less it seemed she was trying to get me back.

Then, I dropped my phone. The last two texts were like a bullet, it hit me fast and it hurt like hell. The second to last one said that she was done trying, and she didn't even like me anymore. She said she loved having sex with Kaden, saying it was better than anything she had ever experienced in our relationship. Then, what hurt most of all was a picture of her and some other dude, kissing. She wasn't wearing a top and she was sitting on his lap, her hands were low and he had his arm wrapped around her.

I couldn't believe she would do this! To stoop so low! To just rub it in my face! After what! I didn't text back! After she had cheated on me and watched me get beaten and made fun of! The nerve of that girl!

I was heartbroken and pissed. I dropped to the floor and just cried. Shaking from anger and tears running from my eyes, I looked back at my phone. It had gone off again. Half of me knew not to look back at the phone, but the other half was convinced that Allie had come to her senses and sent another apology text.  
I looked at the phone, it was another text from Pete. He was wondering if I was up to go bowling with the gang. I was pissed and I didn't want to go or do anything, I just wanted to lay in my bed, in the dark, all alone.

I texted him back, saying no and not to text me again. I sent the text wondering if it was a little harsh, but brushed it off concentrating on other things on my mind.

11 am and I was already done for the day, I just crawled under my covers and closed my eyes, wishing that this was all just a dream.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

I had just stepped out of the shower when I heard my phone buzz from the bed.

"Did I just get a text message or are you just happy to see me?" I asked my phone playfully. Yea, I talk to my phone sexually, I have to make up for my non-existent sex life. Don't judge me!

It was from Pete.

Hey, wanna go bowling with me, Andy, and Joe? Patrick is being a little unsocial today. Wonder what's got his panties in a twist? :/

Yea, Patrick has a rough night. He crashed at my place for the night.

Lol, y was it rough? Did you to get busy? ;) Did u break his wittle heart in the morning?! Well it's a step up from his gf Allie.

Wht!? He told u?

Told me wht?

Oh nuthin. Anyway, ewwww no. I did not 'do it' with Patrick you sicko. xp

U2 would make a cute couple. If only Allie wasn't in the pic.

Pft, he had no clue.

Anywhore... yea, I'm up for some bowling. Nothing like nasty rental shoes and greasy nachos to start off the day. When shuld I b over?

B at my house by 12, we can all go in my van.

I promised my mom I would never get into a van with a strange man thou. XD

Very funny... -_- just show up on time!

I threw my phone down and went to pick out something to wear.

I decided to go with a black blink 182 shirt and neon green skinny jeans. I slipped on my black converse and brushed my light brown hair. I don't really wear make up, I never really asked my mom to buy me some or teach me how to use it. I think I look fine without it, plus who was I trying to impress? I have my four guy friends and that's all the guys I need in my life. I mean, all the guys at my high school are superficial douchebags. They are all jerks, they judge people by the way they look, if a girl doesn't have a nice body then they are ugly, even if they have an awesome personality.

That's pretty much how I was written off in school. I didn't have the best body, but I have come to terms with my body and feel comfortable in it. I don't have a "nice ass" or a very big chest. I'm pretty flat, but that doesn't bother me, they are going to grow in, it's just going to take more time than the other girls.

I looked at the clock and it said 11:30. I should probably get going, I'll have to walk to Pete's. I left a note on the table that I was going bowling with some friends and left.

* * *

I walked up to Pete's house, just as they were walking out the door.

"Hey! There she is! We were about to uhhh, look for you," Pete said with an innocent smile.

"Haha, ok sure, and it's not my fault I had to walk here cause my parents were still asleep from partying," I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well sucks, at least you made it!" Joe said running at me and tackling me to the ground.

"Hey! Get off! I'm a girl remember, I break easier than the guys!"

"Oops, sorry," Joe said laughing as he helped me up.

"Ok so are we gonna go bowling or what?" Andy asked.

"Well if princess will get in the drivers seat we could go," I motioned to Pete who was on his phone.

He looked up and saw that we were all looking at him.

"Oh I was just trying to get ahold of Trick, he still won't text me back."

"Oh are you still trying to get ahold of him. Jeezz, if I didn't know you better I would have thought you guys were a gay couple," Joe said rolling his eyes.

It earned a laugh from Andy and I, but Pete didn't think it was so funny.

"Hey! Patrick is all of our friend, and something is wrong with him. We should go check on him," Pete said as he got into the car.

I promised Patrick that I wouldn't tell the guys about what happened, but if they went to go visit him they would find out. Well, maybe he would like to tell them himself. Ehhh, I'll let them go, what's the worst that can happen. (she has not idea!)

"Hey, what about bowling? Plus, maybe Patrick wants to be alone? We should leave him alone, maybe go see him tomorrow?" I said. I figured I could at least try to stop them.

"Yea, or her could have lost his phone. Pete sop being so paranoid, now let's go bowling," Joe said while climbing into the van.

"No, he didn't lose his phone, he texted me back the first time, then just stopped. Plus, he was with Courtney last night and she said he had a rough night. What the hell happened last night Courtney?" Pete said, arms crossed and one eye brow up.

They were all looking at me, waiting for me to answer. We all kinda stayed like that for awhile before the stares got to me.

"OK. I'll tell you! But you have to promise not to do anything or say anything to Patrick. He told me not to tell you," I said with a sad face, looking down at my converse. "Patrick and Allie went to a party and Patrick walked in on her having sex with another guy. Then he beat Patrick up and everyone made fun of him, while she just sat there, not even helping Patrick get up." I looked up, Andy and Joe had wide eyes, but Pete was fuming.

"Come on get into the car," Pete said emotionless.

I knew we weren't going bowling, but I couldn't stop Pete. Patrick was his best friend and I think Patrick underestimated Pete. Pete has struggled with depression, so he knows what it's like to have a broken heart. I let Pete and the guys go see Patrick, who was I to stop them.

* * *

Hey guys! Not one of my best chapters but, next one will be dramatic as hell! So anyways please review, tell me if I'm doig good or bad, tell me if you hate simthing or I got somthing wrong. I'm only human. But would aslo mean a lot if you followed the story *cough cough* but anyway thks fr rdng!


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

We rolled up to Patrick's house and rang the doorbell. Mrs. Stump answered the door and looked a little surprised at first, probably because a moderate sized mob of hormones had just arrived at her door. She always had a really crappy memory, something that ran in the family I think I remember Patrick saying. Although Patrick didn't have trouble remembering anything... Oh off topic right.

"Oh hi kids! I'm so glad your here, Patrick won't come out of his room. I heard something crash up there and I'm worried. He's locked the door and won't open it, maybe you kids could get him to open it."

"We'll try our best Mrs. Stump, we promise," I said trying to comfort her. She gave me a relieved look as walked back into the kitchen.

"Well shit. I don't think he will open the door for us. I mean, he didn't want us to find out, what makes you think he's gonna open that door?" Joe said crossing his arms over his chest.

"He won't. He wouldn't even open the door for his own mother!" Pete said while throwing his hands in the air. "He won't open it for us... but he would open it for Miss Late Night Bum Call over here," Pete said looking in my direction.

I rolled my eyes, "And what makes you think that, Mr. Over Confident?"

"Maybe because he wondered on over to your house last night, instead of ours or his own?" Andy said, crossing his arms and joining Pete.

"Or because he loovveess you!" Joe said with a sing song voice. "Ow! I was just kidding! Jeeezzz, can't take a joke anymore can you," Joe whinned, rubbing his arm.

"Fine I'll go see what I can do." I said in defeat.

I climbed up the stairs and walked to Patrick's room. I was prepared to what might be behind the door, so I expected the worse.

"Hey Trick. It's Courtney. I came by to see how you where doing? Maybe watch a movie? Why don't you open up?" There was no response from inside.

"Hey come on, is this about my dad. What, are you hiding because you felt a little turned on after he slapped your ass and you feel ashamed and confused?" I asked with a giggle.

Still no response. Now I was beginning to get worried.

"Hey Patrick, come on open up! You're staring to freak me out! You aren't dead are you!"

Then I heard rustling from the other side of the door. There was a click, but the door didn't open, at least he's not dead. I sighed in relief and bit my lip as I reach for the handle.

I opened the door and gasped. Patrick was sitting on the floor, his back leaning against the bed. He was surrounded by tissues and papers were scattered everywhere. His guitar was set next to him, was he working on music? The blinds were closed and there was no light coming in what so ever. The poor thing...

"Oh my god! Patrick what happened!" I asked as I ran over to him.

"She... That BITCH!" Was all he could say before his head fell on my shoulder, he was crying even harder than last night. I held him close and stroke his hair.

Joe poked his head through the open door, his eyes wide. I quickly motion his out before Patrick could realize he was there. He mouth sorry and went back downstairs.

I held Patricks shoulders and helped him up onto the bed, I sat next to him and moved the hair from his face.

"Wait. That wasn't there before? Did your mom beat you for staying out so late? Do I need to call child protection services?" I asked, desperate to make him feel better. Then I remember that Kaden had punched him, oh god it probably just came in now. Fuck! I am so bad at this. But to my surprise, I saw a small smile creep onto his face.

"Yea... Wow, I am a mess huh. Gosh, I never realized what an ugly cryer I am." Patrick said, I could tell he was struggling to make a joke.

"Yea, probably because you don't cry much. I mean, you are the manliest man I know." I said, playfully punching his shoulder. "So uhhh, did you, did you wanna talk about all... this," I said motioning to the mess that scattered his room.

"Oh... I-" Just as he was about to talk, the guys walked into the room. They saw Patrick and they looked to me for an explanation.

"Courtney! What the fuck did you do to him lat night!" Pete yelled.

"Jesus! Patrick, you look like shit!" Joe said, of course.

"Well thanks Joe, glad to know you're always here to make me feel better," Patrick said glaring at him.

"Do we need to kick Courtney out of the group now? I don't wanna kick her out, she's funny. Plus, boobs." Andy said.

"He has got a point," Joe said nodding his head.

"HEY! I didn't do anything to Patrick, when he left my house he was perfectly fine." I turned to Patrick and and lowered my voice. "Patrick, what happened?"

He looked down at the floor and turned around. He grabbed his phone and handed it to me. I opened it and read through the messages. God, Allie is THE scum on earth. This was just- I cannot believe this skank would do such a thing to such a sweet guy.

I looked over at Patrick who was hugging his pillow. I put the phone down and pulled him into a hug. Pete grabbed the phone and the other two guys looked over his shoulder.

"Oh man dude. That's not cool." Eve Joe seemed to be at a loss for words.

"She's got a special place in hell, I can tell you that." Andy said.

Pete didn't say anything. He was stoic as ever, I couldn't read his face at all. We all knew that Pete was going to be the one to really get pissed. When my boyfriend broke up with me Pete wouldn't leave the dude alone for weeks! I couldn't imagine what he was going to do now, maybe storm out of the room and beat her up or something.

But Pete shocked all of us. He put the phone down on Patrick's dresser and sat on the other side of Patrick. He put his arm around Patrick and I. Staying calm he said, "You didn't deserve that man. You are the sweetest, most talented, nicest, most caring person I know. You deserve way better than that skank, and you know what? She is missing out and she will never find such an awesome dude like you." Pete said as he patted Patrick on the back.

"You guys are right. She should be the one crying not me. I do deserve better, I treated her with respect and she three me away like yesterday's news." Patrick said whipping the tears away from his face. "You guys are the best, thank you. And sorry for ruining your day," Patrick said looking down awkwardly.

"Hey, don't be sorry plus the day isn't over yet." Pete said.

"Yea why don't you clean yourself up and we can go bowling. That'll take your mind off her." Andy said.

"Yea, and you're not down in 15, we will assume you have collapsed in sadness again and leave you," Joe joked.

I elbowed Joe in the stomach. "Don't listen to him, he is stupid." I said smiling, because what Joe said was kinda funny.

Patrick smiled back, got up, and went to clean up. I'm glad Patrick was finally feeling alright.

* * *

Hey guys! Hope you liked the chapter! Kinda hard to write, I wanted to get it right, with all their personalities and stuff. Hope you enjoyed. Review and follow if you can, really appreciate it! Thnks fr rdng!


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9

We pulled up to the bowling alley and walked inside. It wasn't very crowded because most people think is lame or boring, but we always had our best times while bowling. Like the time Joe thought it would be funny to run down the lane with the ball, slipped, and got us thrown out cause the manager had to re-gloss the lane. We couldn't stop laughing, Andy literally fell the the floor laughing.

"Time to place our bets ladies and gentleman and Joe!" Pete said yelling and pointing to the air, while Joe was glaring at him.

"My money is going on Andy! He is the master!" Patrick said.

"Well mine is on Courtney, don't let me down girly. I don't get paid until next weekend," Andy said smiling.

"I don't know, I've been practicing," Pete said lifting the bowling ball with one hand.

"Whatever. So whose going first?" I said with my hands on my hips.

"Trickster! You're up!" Pete yelled from the computer.

* * *

After awhile Andy and I were tied. Then Pete brought up their band thing they've been talking about lately, they never really committed to it.

"So guys, I haven't been in a band for awhile and I'm gettin' bored. I think we should really start this one."

"Sure why not. Since I'm not with Allie anymore I guess I've got the time," Patrick said expressionless.

"We've got a drummer, I can play bass, Joe and Patrick on guitars, all we need is a singer." Pete said.

"Courtney can you sing," Patrick said.

I looked at him shocked, I never sang in front of anyone, the only time I sang was in the shower... "I could hear you from your room when you were taking a shower this morning," he said, his face a little red.

"Wait what!?" I could feel my face going red too.

"What, Courtney I didn't know you could sing?" Andy said.

"Can we hear you? Wait how good was she?" Joe asked.

"I don't know, I'm not a singing critic. I thought she sounded nice."

"Well it's decided. Courtney you can be our singer until we find another one." Pete said.

"Wait! Don't I get a say in this?!"

"Nope." they all said in unison.

There was nothing I could do, I guess it's not so bad. They would be looking for another singer. So I would only be singing in front of them, by the time they get a gig they should have a new singer. "Fine, but I'm not showing you until we get home. I'm not just going to break out in song and dance in the middle of a bowling alley!"

"Well no one asked you to dance. We all know that would be a train wreck." Joe said. We all laughed, even me. It was just so true.

As he said that Andy just got his 5th strike. He came back jumping and screaming. Patrick jumped up and hugged Andy, he did bet a lot of money in Andy.

"Whatever." I walked up and grabbed the ball. I walked up and threw the ball down the lane, just missing the last pine to the right. Damn! I missed one!

"Oh well maybe next time honey," Pete came up and slapped me on the back.

"Well, remind me next time not to put my money on the underdog," Andy joked.

"Hey! I wouldn't call me the underdog, Patrick could barley lift the ball!" I said smiling.

"Hey it's not my fault I slept under a bed last night!" he said.

"If you ladies are done, I would like to start the next game. Also, we are out of cheesy fries." Joe said.

"Joe's right. Plus I'm out of soda. I'll go with him and get some more." Patrick said.

"Yea, and I gotta take a piss." Andy said jumping up and running towards the bathroom.

Joe and Patrick walked away and right when they were out of sight Pete jumped up and slide into the seat next to me.

"Hey. So how are you an Patrick doin'?" Pete asked with a big mischievous smile on his face. He had a striking resemblance to the cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland, it kinda creeped me out.

"Uhhh I guess we are doing fine. Why?"

"Don't play stupid with missy. I saw the googly eyes you two were giving each other. So what really happened the night he showed up in your door step?"

"Nothing! I told you, he showed up, I made him some ice cream, he cried, and then he slept under my bed!"

"Really? That's it? You didn't have one if those weird love moments that happens in every romance movie ever? You know the ones, the couple stares into each others eyes and stay like that, the world around them gone. All that matters is the other person, being close to them, in their arms."

I thought back to the night before. Did me and Patrick have a moment, I think we did. Oh no, we did have a romance movie scene!

"Oh no Pete I think we did!"

"Haha that's great! I knew it! You should totally tell him! You guys would make such a cute couple, you guys are perfect for each other!" Pete said with a big smile on his face. "So tell me what happened! I want every detail." He folded his hands and placed them under his chin.

"Well. I could tell he was feeling down, so I climbed on top of him and started to tickle him. Then, I guess he had enough, so he pushed me off and climbed on top of me." I stopped because I could feel myself blushing and looked down at my hands in my lap.

"WHAT! We are talking about the same Patrick right?! Patrick Stump climbed on top of a girl!" Pete exclaimed.

"Oh calm down. He just wanted me to stop tickling him."

"Oh really, and what happened next?" Pete said raising his eyebrows.

"I don't know. We kinda just stayed there like that for a while. Then I said something about it, we laughed, and he got off."

"Sounds like he got off alright." Pete said laughing.

"Who got off?" Andy said out of know where, making both Pete and I jump.

"Uhh that guy over there, he uhh has some kinda foot fetish and totally check out Courtney's feet." Pete said pointing to a man sitting alone at one of the lanes.

"Yea, he does seem lonely and weird. Hey Courtney you should go let him give you a foot massage to cheer him up, you seem to be good at cheering lonely weird dudes up." Andy said obviously making a reference to Patrick, which made Pete and I giggle.

"We're baaaccckkk!" Joe said, returning with his arms full of junk food.

"Looks like we are gonna be here a while trying to finish all this." Pete said, so he bought another game and we played on.

Through the rest of the day, Pete would constantly give me and Patrick weird looks. I think Patrick noticed because he would give me a confused look, I would jut pretend I was confused too.

* * *

Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the chatper! And I am aware that Patrick is the lead singer, *spoiler alert*don't worry he becomes the lead singer later in the story. Anyway I've been trying to make these funny, so if you think they are don't be afraid to tell me. Thks fr rdng!


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10  
Pete dropped me off at home and I went back inside my house. My mom was cooking dinner and my dad was still in the couch.

"Hun, is that you?" my mom yelled from the kitchen.

"Yea mom, it's me. I wet bowling with the guys."

"Oh I know, I found your note. So, were there any girls there besides you?" My mom has never really been okay with me being the only girl in the group. I never really made girl friends, they always started some rumor about how I had sex with one of the guys. The only girl I ever really talked to was Allie, but thats over now.

"No, Allie couldn't make it. She isn't really welcome to hang out with us anymore," I said walking into the kitchen. "She cheated on Patrick, he was really down about it."

"Oh that poor boy! He's such a sweet little guy, he always seemed so happy when ever she was around. Well I'll tell you something, she is missing out. For as long as I've know Patrick, he's never failed to impress me with his manners and charm."

I thought about what my mom said. She was right, Patrick was always such a sweet guy, he'd never hurt anyone on purpose. He didn't deserve what she put him through.

"Yea know, now that Patrick is single..." my mom looked at me, moving her eyebrows up ad down.

"Ugh! Mom! Me and Patrick are just friends! Plus, he just got his heart broke, don't you think it would be wrong to push him into another relationship so soon?"

"You're right, but I would prefer him over that Joe boy. He needs to get a hair cut and behave more often. Just being around him makes me nervous!" my mom said shivering.

I laughed and left my mom to finish up dinner. I walked down into my room and flopped on my bed. It had been a weird night and I didn't get much rest. I close my eyes and drifted away.

* * *

He pressed his lips against mine, gently holding my face in his hands. He ran his hand down my side and rested it on my hip, pulling me closer to him. I didn't resist and instead grinded against him, I could feel him getting excited.

"Hehe, light weight much?" I whispered into his ear.

He responded by pushing me against the table and moving down my neck. I ran my fingers through his hair and wrapped my legs around his waist. I lifted his head and planted my lips onto his, moving in perfect sync. He let out a muffled groan as I grabbed his package, giving it he slightest squeeze.

"Fuck, I can't take it anymore," said as he reached for his belt. He began to fumble with it, with no avail. So I slowly took the buckle into my own hand, and looked him straight in the eyes as I unbuckled and pulled his pants down.

He had a shit eating grin on his face as I took his member into my hands. I moved my hand up and down, slowly but gaining speed as I went. I took him i to my mouth and again slowly moved my head up and down, just fast enough to drive him wild. He threw his head back and pushed my head along.

He had had enough as he released into my mouth, swallowing it as he pulled me up. I slipped my jeans off and threw them to the ground. He laid me further against the table until I was laying flat on top if it. He looked me in the eyes with a smirk as he took my undies in his mouth and pulled them down.

He lingered outside me and finally thrust into me, hard. I let out a scream as he started to move in and out.

"FUCK, PAT-"

I sat up quickly and looked at the clock. 8:00. I rubbed my eyes, it was only a dream. Did I just haw a wet dream about... Patrick! Oh no, I think Pete was right, and that's never happened before. I was in love with Patrick Stump.

* * *

Hey guys. Thought I would make the story a little saucey. My first time writting smut, so yea that would be the reason it is short and crappy. But anywhore, Thks Fr Rdng!


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

My alarm clock began to beep which ripped me from my sleep causing me to fall to the floor. Nice way to start a Monday morning. I had to get ready quick before Pete picked me up.

I pulled on a black misfits shirt, jeans, and pulled on my black converse. Then as always, brushed my hair and teeth and walked up stairs. My morning routine finished, I grabbed my bag and looked at the clock, 7:39, perfect timing. I had a little extra time, since Pete didn't come until 7:45, so I just sat down on the couch. My parents had already gone off to work so it was just me.

My thoughts instantly drifted to the dream I had of Patrick last night. Half of me cringed while the other half swooned at the thought of being in Patricks arms. A few minutes pasted before I heard Pete honking from the street.

I ran outside and slide into the back seat. Right when I got in both Pete and Joe turned back and faced me, sharing the same stupid smile.

"So Mrs. Stump, how are you this morning," Joe asked, his eyebrows almost as high as his hair line.

"Oh My God! PETE! You told Joe! Of all the people you could have told, you had to tell him!" I yelled about ready to slap Pete in the face.

"Oh so you do like him?" Pete said.

"What! No! Shut Up!" I crossed my arms, I could feel my face getting hot. He just kept driving with the biggest smile on his face.

"Courtney and Patrick sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Joe began to sing.

"More like F-U-C-K-I-N-G. Courtney over here's got it bad," Pete said.

"If I were stronger I would rip you a new one! Now you two BETTER not say anything!" It was true, I am small and weak. I had absolutely no muscle. But one thing I did have was a badass attitude, I could tell anyone off. I could talk the talk, just not walk the walk.

"Fine, fine, we won't say anything. But can we at least tell Andy. Come on, he should be in on it too. And you know he's not much of a talker, so he won't tell anyone else," Pete said, serious all of the sudden.

"Ugh, fine. He is the only one here who could keep a secret and not pester me about it!" I said with my hands in the air. "Plus, you guys have had crushes before and I never pestered you about them."

"Uhhhh excuse me?!" Joe said with a sarcastic laugh, "Katie, 5th grade, you wrote her a note saying it was from me. And I believe it read something along the lines of, 'Will you marry me'," Joe said in a girly voice.

"Yea and how 'bout in 8th grade when you kept making hearts with your hands and pointing to me when Natasha was giving that speech in English class," Pete said smiling.

"Whatever, this is different, it's Patrick! He's your friend!"

"Exactly, that's what makes it so much worse for you. You fell in love with Pattycakes!" Joe screamed.

"HEY! Keep it down! We are pulling into the school parking lot you spaz! I said ducking down.

"Alright, alright. Calm down." Joe said unbuckling.

We all got out of the car and walked towards the school. I said good bye to the guys as I made my way to my locker. I was approaching my locker when I saw a rather short kid wearing the a lot of black, he was being talked to by one of teachers, I've never seen him here before. He had black hair, the sides of his head were shaved and died red. As I got closer Mr. Farize glanced up at me.

"Ah Courtney, this is Frank. He is new here and needs to be shown around. You two look like you would get along, do me a favor and show him around while I grade papers," and like that he was gone.

I turned to the new kid and he seemed to be looking me over, not quite checking me out, just observing.

"Nice shirt," he said with a smirk.

I realized we were wearing the same shirt, probably what Mr. Farize was referring to when he said we would "get along". I smirked. "Yea I like your's too short stuff."

"Hey, is that any way to talk to your locker buddy?" he said smiling.

We laughed and started to talk about the misfits. What our favorite album was? What our favorite song was? The concerts we've been to. Frank was turning out to be a really cool dude. He was really down to earth and funny too. As he started to open up he began to loosen up, that's when I found out he is a complete spaz! He has so much energy, he was practically bouncing off the walls.

"Hey, lemme see your schedule," I said holding out my hand. He rummaged through his pockets and handed me a crumpled up piece of paper. "Oh well that's nice." I skimmed his schedule and saw we had three classes together, English, History, and Science.

"Cool, well I gotta go pick up some books and stuff. See ya." Frank said as he waltzed off.

He disappeared as the bell rang signaling everyone to get to class. I walked into my Math class and sat down in my seat. Oh shit I have a Math test? Oh well.

* * *

The bell rang for lunch, so me and Frank started to make out way to the table.

"So what did you think about that Edgar Allen Poe? He's pretty much THE most unlucky person that ever lived, it's like he was damned from the start," I said.

"Yea, I don't know how he did it! I would have killed myself. Anyway, could I sit with you at lunch pleaassee!" Frank said folding his hands under his chin and smiling at me.

"I don't know, I don't hang out with emo lil' punks," I said with a smirk.

"Great! So where do you sit?"

"Usually in the second to last bathroom stall," I said with a completely straight face.

He's eyes fell,"Oh." He totally bought it! I couldn't help but break my character and laugh. He looked back up at me with a confused face, it took him a while before he could figure out what was going on.

We walked into the cafeteria and I instantly spotted my boys. It was easy to pick out the guys because they were so different from everyone else, and I liked that. So I knew that Frank would get along great.

"Courtney! There is a midget vampire following you!" Joe screamed as we approached.

"Hey! Don't be a bitch," I yelled as I slapped him on the head. "Ignore him, he has mental issues."

"Don't worry fro boy, I got mental issues too." Frank said with a smile, his little comment earned a laugh from the other guys. "The names Frank, how 'bout you sideburns?" He said motioning to Patrick.

Patrick looked a little scared, he doesn't like talking to new people. I don't think Frank's whole "I will kill you in your sleep" vibe was helping either. "H-hey, I'm Patrick. Do you always refer to other people by an outstanding trait they have?"

"Yes, just at least until I learn their name, Mr. Patrick." Frank side with an enthusiastic bow, which made me giggle. "And what about you my brother from another mother?" He said turning to Pete.

"Hehe hey man, I'm Pete the emo faggot of the group as you can tell. Sorry but the spot has already been filled."

"Great, I hated being the emo faggot of the group, SO much work am I right?" Frank said playing along, Pete and him chatted a little bit more before he turned his attention to Andy. "And who might you be Mr. Metallica?"

"Hey, I'm Andy. Nice tattoos by the way."

"Thanks man, I your are sick too."

"Great now that the meet n' great is over, I gotta show Frank where to get the imitation imitation food, come on Frankie." Frank jumped up and walked to my side.

"So I'm Frankie now?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Yea, why? Do you not like it?"

"A little, yea."

"Great! I'll call you Frankie." He rolled his eyes and we walked off.

"Oooo Courtney's got a boyfriend! Hahaha jealous Patrick? Frankie over there is puttin' the moves on your woman!" Joe yelled.

"What!? She's not my woman." Patrick said softly, his face turning red.

"Oh come on! That's some bull shit! You're redder than Darth Vader's lightsaber bro!" Pete yelled with his hands in the air.

"Will you shut up! So what if I like her, I didn't even realize until just recently. Plus, she obviously likes "Frankie"."

"Who wouldn't he's cool, funny, handsome, slick, easy to talk to, stylish," Joe went on.

"He's got sick tattoos... sorry." Andy said as Pete shot him a death glare.

"Don't worry man, trust me. He isn't her type, you know she has wants a well mannered, talented lil' teddy bear." Pete said poking Patrick in his side.

"I hope you're right." Patrick sighed.

* * *

Hey guy! Yep, if you were wonderin' that's Frank Iero. Just thought it would be fun to incorporate other band members. She will not have a fling with him unfortunatly, sorry. Anywhore... hope you found it funny and entertaining! Thnks fr rdng!


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12

*Patrick POV*

The bell rang for 6th period and we all went our separate ways. I had English with Pete so we talked and walked together.

"So what do you think about Frankie?" Pete asked, he ha a smile on his face that was making me nervous.

"It's Frank. Why is everyone calling him Frankie?" I said a little to loud, I felt so embarrassed, I hope people weren't paying attention.

"Wooow, chill out buddy. You're just a little jealous Courtney's been spending more time with him than you, I get it."

"No, I don't own Courtney. She can hang out with whoever she wants. Did you see him checking her out? He is a pervert, I don't like him."

"Whhaatt? He wasn't checking her out, your imagining things. The most he did was put his hand on hers," Pete said waiting for a reaction from me.

"Oh you're just loving this huh?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Yep, but dude don't stress. I happen to know that she kinda likes you back." He said with that smile again. He pat my back and we walked into the room.

I sat down with a big goofy smile on my face, the same one I had when I was walking home from Courtney's house the other day, I couldn't help it! She liked me back! Wait, was Pete just messing with me? Nahh Pete would never do that to me, especially not after, speak of the devil. My smile fell as Allie walked into the room, when ever I feel great she just has to ruin it doesn't she.

I looked over at Pete who was mad dogging her, she noticed and looked over at me. She rolled her eyes and stuck her nose in the air. I looked back over at Pete who was about ready to get out of his chair, I gave him a look and he sat back down. He mouthed back that he would give her a few choice words, he didn't actually say it like that but, some things are better left unsaid.

She couldn't keep me from Courtney for too long. As the teacher started talking my mind instantly drifted to Courtney. I was thinking about all the stupid fun times we had, like when we were messing around in the music room and knocked over a rack of foldable chairs. She looked so cute when she was embarrassed.

"Mr. Stump, would you like to repeat what I just said?" Mr. Dale said.

"Uhhh, sorry Mr. Dale, I didn't hear." Some people giggled, I looked over to Allie who was holding in a laugh.

"That's what I thought. I said we be starting our poetry unit. Each of you will have to write a poem and present it by Friday. We will be working on it in class today, now get to it." He turned in his heel and sat down a his desk.

Poetry eh. Well I write songs, its like the same thing, right? This shouldn't be too hard. Pete got up and walked to my desk, he took the seat next to mine.

"So how you hangin' up buddy. Man she's a real tramp. I heard she ended up with that dickweed Kaden."

"Excuse me, gossiping now are we. About me? God how stupid can you girls get?" Allie was just passing by when Pete was talking about her.

"Yea well I hope you're happy with Kaden. You know, when this all goes to hell, will you be able to tell me you're sorry with a straight face?" I started to get pissed.

She scoffed. "Haha, oh please! Boys like you try too hard to look not quite as desperate." She said with a smirk. "You're the bad guy in the relationship."

That stunned me a little bit, how the fuck was I the bad guy?! I sat there in shock and let Pete take over.

"You're gonna think Patrick is a fucking angel when I'm done with you sweetheart!" Pete said standing up and balling his fists.

"Oh please like you scare me, you're like an anorexic vampire with no bite, sweetheart." She said sarcastically.

"Takes one to know one. How much do you way? Maybe 90, 95 pounds?" Pete said with a smile.

"Not even, I'm thinking 80." We turned around and Frank was standing there with a book in his arms. "I forgot my book here last period. This must be, Annie. Courtney told me what happened, that sucks bro." He said with a sorry face, he looked like he meant it.

"What, that bitch was gossiping about me too!? Plus what happened was your fault! You wouldn't pick up."

Ok, I lost it. "WOW! First of all Courtney is NOT a bitch! You never tale about her like that again! She's a better person than you could EVER dream to be! Second, Was it MY fault?! You slept with another guy! All I did was ignore a few text messages! Why would I want to talk to you!? Maybe I needed some time away from you to cool down! Maybe I didn't want to here your stupid apology! Maybe I felt so shitty and worthless, I didn't want to see anyone!"

"MAYBE, the four of you can join me after class!" Mr. Dale demanded.

"From what I heard, Annie over here is in the wrong. But don't feel bad buddy, she's probably looser than the screws in her pretty little head," he said patting her head. He walked out of the room, not before being stopped by Dale.

Pete and Allie walked back to their desk, I was still furious! How could she pin that on me! That was pretty cool of Frank to defend me, I guess I was just jealous. The whole situation played back in my head, and I knew what my poem was gonna be about. It was time she learned a lesson.

After a very heated talk with Mr. Dale about classroom behavior, he gave us all after school detention for an hour. Turns out Frank got detention too, well this should be great. I was going to start on my poem for Allie. Oh well, I've got the whole week.

My next class was music, I was anxious to get there because that was my class with Courtney. I walked into the classroom and saw her sitting in the back. She spotted me at the door and motioned for me to come over and sit with her, maybe she does like me? Or maybe she just wants to hang out with an old friend you idiot! You were probably friend zoned a long time ago.

"Hey Patrick! Is something on your mind? You look all troubled again. Look can you wait to break down at home or something, I don't want people to think I hang out with a big baby." She said smiling.

"Well nice to know you'll be there when I need you. But yea, Allie, Pete, and I kinda started a scene in English."

"What! That bitch is still messing with you! So help me when I get my hands on that two timing bi-"

"Courtney, calm down. I've already got something up my sleeve," I said smirking.

"Oooo devious Patrick, I've never seen devious Patrick. So what did you have in mind?"

"Well for English we have to write a poem and present it to the class, so I was thinking I-"

"Write a poem about how she is a bitch and you will make her regret ever hurting you. I like it!"

"Really, it was my plan, you didn't have to steal my thunder," I said crossing my arms and making a fake pouty face.

"Well you cut me off, and stop making that face. I told you I don't want people to think I hang out with a baby!"

We both laughed and got shushed by the music teacher. I loved this class because all we had to do was play an instrument. I found myself loving it more know that I have feelings for Courtney. How am I going to tell her how I feel? Pete said that she liked me right, it should be a piece of cake. Now may not be the time, maybe once things with Allie blow over.

* * *

Hey guys! I hope you guys are liken the story I love writing it. Leave a review, I wanna know what you guys think. Anywhore... Thnks fr rdng!


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13

*Courtney POV*

"Kay, see you later Trick!" I waved goodbye to Patrick and walked to my locker.

I must be popular today, I could see someone waiting for me by my locker. I can't really make out who it is... Oh great, what does this bitch want? I saw that it was Allie, god she had changed. Last time I saw her she was wearing ripped jeans and a t shirt. Now she was wearing a really short skirt and her face was cakes in make up, no wonder I couldn't tell it was her!

"Hey Allie, did you need something? A pregnancy test maybe?"

"Shut up! I heard you were spreading rumors about me! Calling me a slut and making me sound like a bad person, which I am not!" She said stomping her foot, god she turned into such a whining little bitch.

"What are you talking about! You are a slut! You slept with like five different guys the night Patrick took you out to that party! I would know, you sent Patrick a picture of every guy you slept with! I saw them, the guys saw them, and you know why? Because we were there for Patrick when you tossed him aside like trash. Well newsflash Allie! You're the trash!"

She stood there in awe, maybe I got through to her thick head. She looked sad for a moment, then her face only showed anger. "You know what-"

"No, I don't know what? Please enlighten me. What's the reason that forced you to turn on Patrick like that, humiliate him, and not even help him when he was down! How could you even THINK about Patrick being the bad guy!"

At that moment it looked like something snapped in Allie. She turned red, screamed, and charged at me. I couldn't hit her, if I did I would get in serious trouble. I was already on patrol by my parents for sneaking out one night. She lifted her hand and I closed my eyes waiting for the impact, but it never came. I opened my eyes and Frank was there holding Allie's fist back.

I smiled at him and he smiled back. "What's going on here? Why was Abby about to hit you?"

"Because! She's a BITCH! You act like you know me, but you don't know shit! You'll be sorry you ever crossed me!" she said storming off. "AND IT'S ALLIE!"

As she walked away we both started laughing. "Hey, thanks dude. I would have a black eye by now if you hadn't shown up."

"Awww it's no problem. She didn't look so tough. Anyway, now you owe me for saving your ass. How 'bout you join me for some coffee?" Frank said extending his arm out.

"Well I gotta be at Pete's house by 6:30, so I got some time," I said looping my arm with his.

"Great. Com'on me lady," he said in a proper British accent. I giggled and we walked out towards his car.

I threw my bag into the back of his car and he opened up the passenger side door for me. "Why thank you sir..."

"Iero," he said with a smile.

"Ok then, sir Iero." He jogged around the front of the car and slid into the drivers seat. He drove out of the school parking lot and turned on the radio.

"So, what did Ellie want with you? She seemed pretty ticked, what did you do this time?" he said raising and eyebrow at me.

"What? I didn't do anything! She just showed up at my locker and started yelling about how I was spreading "rumors" that she was a slut."

"But you told me she was a slut."

"She is! In one night she slept with five dudes, while she was technically with Patrick," I said crossing my arms.

"Yea she looked like the type to do that. How did Patrick and her her get together? He seems like the kinda guy to have good judgment when it comes to people."

"She wasn't always like that. She used to be like us. Wear ripped jeans, band tees, and sneakers. I don't know what happened."

"Wow. Well people can change, it's tough I know. My best friend from Jersey kinda ditched me for the "walking disaster kids". He started drinking, doin' drugs, not showing up ever. I mean we would drink before, but it was only like beer, and it wasn't anything heavy. But one night he shows up at my door totally hammered, he smelt like my dad's whiskey cabinet. He started slurring and calling me a faggot, after that I never really talked to him." He didn't seemed too bothered by this, I would have been a wreck if I lost my best friend.

"What was his name?"

"Gerard, Gerard Way. Me and his brother keep in touch, I guess he's trying to get better."

"That's great! Maybe you two could finally talk?" I said as he pulled into the Starbucks parking lot.

"Nahh, it's been awhile. I'm over it."

We walked into Starbucks and got in line. "So what do you want sugar?" Frank asked pulling out his wallet.

"Oh it's ok, you don't have to pay. I owe you! I can get it."

"No I invited you and I'm the man here."

"Really? That is debatable," I said flexing my "muscles". He laughed and I stepped up to order. "Hi, I'll have anything with a lot of chocolate."

"Alright, and what about your boyfriend?" The cashier said, I blushed.

"Oh he's-"

"Yep I'm her boyfriend, and I'll have a coffee, make it black," he said with a devilish smile on his face.

I handed her some money but Frank pulled me back. I fought back and tried to hand the cashier the money. "Take my money or I'll scream rape!"I said. They both looked at me strangely and the cashier took my money in no time. I smiled at my brilliant victory.

We went to a table in the very back an started laughing really loudly, like so loud I'm pretty sure everyone in the cafe was looking at us.

"Well played, well played sugar." He said giving a golf clap.

"Yea, I know. Thank you, thank you," doing best I could to bow in the booth.

"Haha, so that cashier isn't the only one who thinks we make a cute couple," he said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, she isn't? Hmmm, who else could possibly think that? Perhaps the man in the corner, or the lady furiously typing on her laptop?" I said playing with him.

"Awe come on. Do I have to spell it out?"

"No, no. I got it. Sorry, I totally would. If I didn't like someone else..."

"Damn. Aw well, I kinda had a feeling I'd get shot down. I only hung out with you one day and I could feel the whole sex vibe comin' from you and sideburns," he said casually taking a sip of his coffee that had just arrived.

"WHAT! You could tell I liked Patrick?! Fuck, am I that obvious?"

"Oooh yea. But don't worry, I think he likes you back. So anyway, why are you going to Pete's house?"

"Oh, me and the guys are gonna start a band. I'm gonna be lead singer until they find a new person," I said with a smile.

"That's sick! So what are the other guys gonna play?"

"Pete's on bass, Andy on drums, and Patrick and Joe on guitar. It's just a hobby thing, I don't think we are gonna take this all the way, to like the big time stuff."

"That's cool, I can play guitar. Could I stick around and check out your guy's sound? I could be your number 1 fan! Plus I wanna hear you sing!"

"Well don't get to excited, I'm not that good. I don't want to to be disappointed."

"Aw shut up, I bet you sing great. Why don't you give me a sample right now," he said leaning towards the table.

"What no! In the middle of a Starbucks, only an insane person would do that!" I said throwing my hands in the air.

"IM SINGING! IM IN A STARBUCKS AND I'M SINGING!" Frank started to scream/sing. Oh my god this boy was insane!

I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the cafe before we got kicked out. He was laughing hysterically which kinda made him look crazy. It also made me laugh, and we couldn't stop. We laugh for a good ten minutes before we finally calmed down and climbed back into his car.

"Oh shit! I'm gonna be late to Pete's! Thank's a lot Clay Akon, your little stunt made me forget about the time!"

"Really, Clay Akon? I thought I was more of a Gerald Caiafa" (lead singer for the misfits, if you didn't know).

"HA! Now hurry up, I'll tell you how to get to Pete's."

I was ten minutes late to Pete's and I ran through the door. "I am so sorry! I lost track of time an-"

"It's my fault sorry guys, we were just haven' a bit too much fun," he said ruffling my hair.

"What were you doing with Frank?" Patrick pipped up, he looked a little mad. Maybe he's jealous? The thought made me smile. "Why are you smiling like that? Where were you?"

"Don't worry lover boy, I took her out to get a coffee, nothing special. She looked like she needed it since she was getting attacked by your crazy ex."

"What? Allie attacked Courtney! Oh NOW she's getting it!" Pete said standing up.

"Pete sit down. She didn't touch me thanks to Frankie, he came just in time

to grab her hand and push her away."

"Oh... God it's all my fault. If I hadn't run my mouth in English today, she never would have hunted you down," Patrick said looking down at his feet.

"No Patrick it's not your fault, it's mine. I never should have told Frank about her, it wasn't my place to tell him," I said sitting down next to him and putting an arm around his shoulders.

"It's not your fault, it's Allie's fault cause she's BAT SHIT CRAZY!" Joe screamed, throwing his hands in the air. Ruining our moment, which I was happy he did. Everyone burst into laughter, except for Patrick who still looked worried.

"Ok now that all the dramatic shit is outta the way, lets start practice! Courtney you're up!"

* * *

Hey guys! So glad so many of you are enjoying the story, gives me the feels. Thanks for supporting the story and give it a review! Its free and I don't bite. Anywhore... Thnks fr rdng!


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14

*Courtney POV*

"Courtney you're up!" Pete yelled and shoved me into the middle of the garage.

I was not a singer, I don't know why Patrick volunteered me to be singer. What the fuck was I gonna sing? God they're all looking at me.

"We're waiting..." Joe said looking bored.

"Dude you're not helping. What's the problem sugar?" Frank asked.

"I uhhh, I don't know what to sing. I guess we'll just have to pick this up tomor-"

"Nope! Take out your ipod and just sing the last song you listened to. You're not getting out of this! We need you." Pete said.

I took my ipod out and let it play, Accidentally In Love by the Counting Crows. Well how ironic. I put it back in my pocket and started playing with the hem of my shirt. Ok, just do it, they are your friends! They won't judge you. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and started from the second verse.

So I said I'm a snowball running

Running down into the spring that's coming all this love

Melting under blue skies

Belting out sunlight

Shimmering love

Well baby I surrender

To the strawberry ice cream

Never ever end of all this love

Well I didn't mean to do it

But there's no escaping your love

I awkwardly stopped and opened my eyes and all the guys were smiling. Pete started clapping and all the guys joined in, Joe started chanting my name and my nervous smile turned into a true smile.

"Courtney! You were awesome, Patrick was right!" Andy said. He was usually the quiet one, I'm surprised he spoke up first.

"Sugar you were amazing!" Frank ran up and pulled me into a hug. I giggled and looked at Patrick, his smile faded, when his smile faded mine followed.

Frank let me down and the other guys came in for a group hug, except for Patrick. God he is making it really obvious, it's not even fun. I gave Pete a look and nodded my head towards Patrick, he gave me an understanding nod.

"Ok guys! I think it's time for a celebration! To Closers Cafe!" Pete yelled. The guys all followed him through the door. I pulled Patrick aside right before he walked through the door. It was only me and him in the room and he still didn't look at me, I guess he found some new interest in his shoes or something.

"Patrick, what's wrong! You've been acting strange lately." I said with a smile, I couldn't help it.

"Why are you smiling like that? No I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Really Patrick," I couldn't muffle my giggle, "Patrick you're so obvious! But don't worry I think it's cute." I said grabbing his hand.

His head shot up and his eyes went wide. His face turned beat red and he got the goofiest smile I've ever seen, it made me giggle again.

"He-hey, s-stop laughing at m-me." He was still beat red. He was so cute when he is nervous.

"Patrick why are you so worried? It's just me, Courtney. You can relax."

"We-well why ar-are you holding m-my hand like th-that?" He said shyly.

"Because Patrick, I think I like you," it was my turn to turn red and I looked down at the floor. I could feel Patrick's eyes on me and I looked back up again, his goody smile had gotten even bigger.

"What really! But what about Frank? Don't you like him?" Patrick asked excitedly.

"Naww, we're just friends. Plus, I like the type of guy I can snuggle with," I said poking his stomach.

"Hehe, Pete was right. He told me the same exact thing when he told me you liked me. I didn't believe it of course. You're just so beautiful and smart and funny and nice an-"

"Oh stop it! You're gonna make me blush even harder!" I said slapping his arm.

"Oh but I like it when you blush. I think it's cute."

I giggled and pulled him close. I cannot believe how girly I am being right now. I kissed him softly on the lips and he held me closer, it was finally happening! I've been waiting forever! Well it was actually like a couple days, but it felt like forever! We pulled apart and I took his hand in mine and lead him out the door.

When we walked out the door all the guys started cheering and clapping. Joe ran up to us and buried us in a big bear hug.

"Way to go man! Awe man I love you guys!"

Pete ran up and joined the group hug, "My lil' Trick is a man now, they grow up so fast!" he said fake crying. "Come on in guys!" Pete said motioning to Frank and Andy standing to the side. They shared a glance and shrugged their shoulders before they walked over and joined our family moment.

After the hugfest was over we all piled into Pete's van to go celebrate the band and me and Patrick's "new found love", as Pete said, at Closers Cafe. This was our favorite place to hang out, it was like an old fashioned dinner. Stella who owned the place loved our company too, she may be in her late 40's, but she still acted like she was 18. That's way she didn't mind that we were crazy or loud sometimes, she thought it was funny.

"So this is the famous Closers Cafe that you guys have been fawning over." Frank said from the back.

"Yep, the one and only. It's were we hang out all the time. None of the preps step foot in this place cause they think it looks too old and run down. But that's their loss because they make a mean grilled cheese here." Patrick said while helping me out of the car.

"Yea, it's like our little secret club that only we know about. Well us and a few senior citizens." Pete said.

"They've got a really cool old jute box with some awesome music in it too. We know the owner so she let us sneak some songs in there." Andy said elbowing Frank.

"Well sweet! What are we waiting for? Race you there Joe." Frank said bolting off and Joe not far behind.

Patrick grabbed hold of my hand and I smiled up at him. He was very possessive, he hasn't let go of my hand since we kissed. I loved it!

* * *

Sorry for cutting off the chapter at a really awkward place. If I continued this would have gone on forever! Don't worry the next chapter will be up by tomorrow night, my time, so that like California time. Also *IMPORTANT* When I originally wrote this chapter, Patrick kinda blows his chance with Courtney by pissing her off, but I scrapped that and started all over. So if you guys wanna read the other ending to the chapter than ask and I'll post it. It won't affect how the story is going though, Patrick and Courtney are still gonna be happily anywhore... Thks fr rdng!


	15. Chapter 15

Ch. 15

*Patrick POV*

We all piled into our booth in the corner of the dinner, it was literally our booth, Pete carved our names into the table.

"Hello my chick-a-dees! How may I help you? And who might this cute little man be?" Stella said with her hands on her hips.

"I'm Frank," he said with a smile.

"But we call him Frankie." Courtney said. When Stella turned to Courtney she noticed that we were holding hands.

"Patrick!? Where is Allie? I do not approve of this! I thought you were better than this, you too Courtney!" She said with her hands over her mouth, dropping her notepad to the floor. I slouched a little, she doesn't know what happened.

"Oh uhhh Stella, we don't talk about Allie unless we are talking about two timing bitches." Courtney said, moving her eyebrows up and down to let Stella know what happened. "Plus we are together now!"

"Oh, well finally! I saw the way you to looked at each other, it's about time! So the usual?" We all nodded except for Frank.

"We just get a big basket of cheesy fries and some milkshakes." Joe said filling him in.

Frank nodded in response, "Sounds good to me."

Stella flipped us a quarter and told us to pick out something good. We let Frankie do the honors, since it was his first time here. He walked over and chose a Metallica song. Andy high-fived him and sat back down.

"So what type of music do you guys think you will be playing? Rock, punk, metal?"

"Not metal, I cannot stand metal! Sorry Andy." Courtney said.

He nodded, "It's alright girly, I was tired of playing in metal bands anyway. Too hardcore for too long, it tires you out."

"I was thinking something like blink-182. There aren't may bands in that scene right now, plus I love their music!" Courtney said.

"Yea that sounds cool. Dude ranch was a cool album. I'm kinda tired of the whole hard core bands thing too." Pete said.

I squeezed Courtney's hand like the guys do in the movies and she looked up at me and smiled. She moved closer and all the guys made a barfing sound.

"Hey love birds, we are happy you got together and all, but can we not show affection at the dinner table please?" Pete said.

Courtney glared at him. She grabbed my head and crashed her lips on mine. She caught me off guard and I just sat there with wide eyes. She pulled away and I could feel my face burning. The guys looked as surprised as me, then Joe started clapping.

"Yea! Patrick get some!" He yelled. I sank into the booth in embarrassment. There weren't a lot of people but I was still embarrassed. Courtney sat back with the devilish smile she always gets when she knows she had won.

"Ok kitties settle down, Patrick keep it in your pants. Here's the food." Stella said casually. Everyone started laughing, even Courtney. She saw that I was embarrassed and grabbed my hand and gave it a small squeeze like I had just done. God I love this girl, she knows just how to cheer me up.

"Uhh Stella, you forgot we have Frank now, there are only 5 shakes here." Andy said.

"Oh woops, and I just shut off the machine. I guess two of you are gonna have to share." She said holding out two straws to me and Courtney smiling.

She walked away and Courtney whispered, "She planned this."

"I know. I think she's just getting back at us for not telling her sooner."

"What? We literally just now made it a thing. She just wants us to have a lovey dovey moment like in the movies. You seriously need to learn more about women, how are you gonna keep up with me?"

"I have no idea," I said with a smile. She hugged my arm and took a sip of the shake. We joined the guy's talk about who would win in a fight, young obi wan or old obi wan?

After our heated discussion, which ended with a spilt shake on Joe's pants, we all went home. I walked home alone since Andy said he would stay at Pete's for awhile.

So many things have happened in the past few days, it's incredible! If you told me three days ago I would be with Courtney, I would have laughed in your face. It's weird that we have been friends for so long, yet we never really felt these feelings before. Oh well, I'm just happy it happened.

I walked up to my room and sat down at my desk. I wanted to start on that poem for English class. It had to tell Allie that she was a real bitch to me, but that I don't care about he anymore.

Hmmm, how 'bout 'Light that smoke, one for giving up on me, an another just cause it'll kill you soon than my expectations', yea that'll work.

I got about half way through before I decided to call it a night. I jumped onto my bed and stared at the ceiling until I grabbed my phone. I sent a good night text to Courtney, yea I'm a good boyfriend. In a minute she replied.

_Night Trick ;) dont let the bed bugs bite!_

I smiled and set my phone back on my nightstand. Why had I not seen how awesome she is before?

* * *

Hey guys! Hope you liked the chapter, not one of my strongest but whatever. The next one should be juicy, I'll give you a hint. If you've been paying attention to the story you should get this: the chapter will be set on Friday. Did you get it? Anywhore... Thnks fr rdng!


	16. Chapter 16

Ch. 16

*Patrick POV*

"Why do you look like you just won the lottery?" Andy, glancing from me to the road.

"Because! It's Friday, and I get to present my poem to the whole class!" I said.

"Uhhh, who are you and what have you done with Patrick? Because the real Patrick hates public speaking."

"Yes, but this is different. I wrote a 'fuck you' poem about Allie, to give her a taste of her own medicine." I said with an evil smile on my face.

"Wow, I never thought I see the day when you turned evil. Now wipe that smile off your face, we're here." Andy said parking the car.

I got out and made my way to my locker. I couldn't help but imagine the look on Allie's face when she hears what I wrote for her. It was my turn to embarrass her in front of everyone!

I was putting my code into my locker when I was shoved against the lockers. It ripped me from my devilish fantasies, god Andy was right, I have changed. I was whisked around and came face to face with Kaden.

"Hey freak! Why so happy? Don't you remember? Me and your girlfriend had amazing sex!" he spat.

"Yea, I don't care anymore. You can keep her. I've found a better girl than Allie ever was!" I said trying to wiggle out of his grip.

"What? Did you just insult my girlfriend? Say one more thing about her an-"

"What? Like she's a cheese platter. Get it? Cause everyone passes her around at the party." I sighed in relief when I heard that voice.

Kaden turned around fuming. Courtney was standing there with Andy, Joe, Pete, and Frank.

"Hahaha, that was a good one girly." Andy said giving her a high five.

"You shut the fuck up bitch! Like you have any room to talk, you probably fucked everyone of these losers."

"Oh please those were all rumors. You should know, you spread all of them." Courtney said, not backing down.

"What ever, you are all fuckn' losers!" Kaden let go of me and walked away. He knew he couldn't win, it was 6 to 1.

Courtney ran up to me and hugged me. "Are you ok?"

"Yea I'm fine. Thanks for telling him off and saving my ass."

"I'm your girlfriend, it's my job." She pecked me on the cheek and the bell rang for class.

The day went on and nothing really happened. Math was boring, so was Science, it was nothing new. Allie and her friends were mad dogging Courtney and I during lunch. Every time Courtney caught them glaring at us she would kiss me on the cheek and take my hand in hers.

Finally English came and I was the first one to arrive. I say down in my desk and Mr. Dale gave me an odd look. I shrugged it off and watched as everyone else settle in.

Pete walked in and made his way to my desk in the back of the room. "So how did your revenge poem come out?" Pete whispered.

"It turned out fucking awesome, if I do say so myself."

The bell rang and Pete returned to his seat. Mr. Dale got up out of his seat and walked to the front of the room. "Alright, I hope you all have your poems ready. Now I will be taking volunteers, anyone?"

My hand shot up which surprised everyone, especially Mr. Dale. Everyone was looking at me strangely except for Pete who just had a smile on his face.

"Uh, alright Mr. Stump would you like to preset your poem?"

"Yes Mr. Dale I would." I said as I stood up and walked to the front of the class.

"Really? Wow, uh go ahead." Mr. Dale said sitting back down in his desk.

"My poem is called "Tell Kaden He Just Made My List Of Things To Do Today."

**Light that smoke, one for giving up on me**

**And one just cause they'll kill you sooner than my expectations**

**To my favorite liar, to my favorite scar**

**"I could have died with you"**

**I hope you choke on those words, that kiss, that bottle - confess **

**Now ash yourself, out on the insides**

**said I loved you but I lied**

**Let's play this game called "when you catch fire" I wouldn't piss to put you out**

**Stop burning bridges and drive off of them**

**So I can forget about you**

I looked up and everyone's mouth was opened wide. Allie's hands were on her mouth and I could see her eyes watering. She jumped out of her seat and ran out of the classroom.

"Miss! Miss Brown! Where do you think you are going!" Mr. Dale yelled after her.

I waltz back to my seat with my head held high. That should make her think twice about messing with me again.

"Dude! That was awesome! Her little possy isn't even defending her, probably because everything you just said was completely true." Pete said giving me a high five.

Mr. Dale walked back into the classroom, his normally perfectly groomed hair a mess. He ran his hand through his hair worriedly. "I could not find Miss. Brown. Patrick, did that poem have anything to do with her?"

Uh oh, I've never heard him call anyone by their first name. I'm in big trouble. "Ye-yes. She cheated on me and I wanted to get her back." I said looking down.

"That. was. magnificent! Your choice of words! I could really feel your anger towards her! I know how you feel, I myslef was cheated on by my wife." The last part kind of stumbled out of his mouth. He fell back into his chair and put his hand over his head. "You are all excused for the remainder of the class period. I need time to composed myself. Oh Helena, why did you leave me?" He said shakily.

Everyone cheer and ran out the door. On their way out everyone was patting me on the back and giving me a high five. I just mumbled and gave them a shy smile in return. I gathered the rest of my stuff and met Pete waiting for me by the door.

"Hey man! Dude your poem messed with Dale's head! You are awesome! Plus I think we could use that as a song. If we put some music to it, it would make a killer break up song. Then we could play it at the end of the year talent show! That will really get to Allie."

I was glad that I got back at Allie, but at the same time I felt bad. I made her cry and run out of the room, the same thing she did to me. That means that I stooped down to her level. I'm as bad as she is. I don't like this. I don't ever want to be grouped in he same circle as Allie or Kaden, or any of their friends.

"Yea that would be cool I guess. I don't know Pete, I did what I wanted, I hurt Allie. But I don't feel as good as I thought it would." I said looking down.

"I thought that this would happen. Patrick you're too nice of a guy to get revenge and not feel anything. Don't worry, I'm sure you will feel better. Plus she is probably crying because she realized how awful of a person she was that night. Now come on, I'll buy you some chips at the vending machine."

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to upload, I caught the flu so I couldn't write. I know you guys have been waiting for the next chapter, sorry. Don't hate me. Hope you enjoyed! Oh and special shout out to my #1 fan scanamar, thanks for reading and reviewing it means a lot. Anywhore... Thnks fr rdng!


	17. Chapter 17

Ch. 17

*Patrick POV*

It was time for music class again and I thanked Pete for the snack. I was feeling a little better about the whole scene that went down in English today. Maybe Courtney could help me, she always knows how to make me feel better. She knew me better than anyone else.

I walked in and sat down at the piano, I played a random melody that came to mind and waited for Courtney to show up. The bell was about to ring when Courtney ran through the door and grabbed an instrument. She walked over to me panting, "Hey Trick, how's a goin'?" She said casually.

"Great. What's wrong? Why were you running?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just uhh, getting a book from my locker."

"Then where is it?" I was starting to get suspicious.

"Nothing Patrick! Jeezz. What are you my girlfriend?" She joked crossing her arms, I raised an eyebrow. "Ugh, if you must know I got in trouble, I ran into Kaden again, but don't worry he didn't touch me. I think he's scared," she said with a smile.

"Ugh this is my fault, I'm sorry you got caught up in all this. I'm such a burden, God Dammit!" I yelled as I slammed the piano.

"Dude, it's fine! It's okay, I don't mind. Calm down. I don't care about Allie, or Kaden, or their stupid friends, I only care about me and you." As she said that she bent down and kissed me on the corner of the mouth. It made that side of my mouth smile, then she kissed the other side of my mouth, and it made a complete smile.

"Haha wow that was really cheesy, now come on before I barf at our own cuteness." She said grabbing my arm, but I pulled her down next to me.

"I wanted to play the piano today. You know how I wrote a poem about Allie. Well, I had some extra time and my brain was in creative mode, so I wrote a song for you, us."

"Awww Patrick, that's so sweet. We've only been dating for like a day. Wait, we'e only been dating for a day, you started writing Allie's poem on like Monday. Did you write this before we got together?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. I just shrugged and started to play. She laughed at my shyness, but I didn't feel stupid, maybe because she thinks I'm cute, I don't know.

**I got troubled thoughts and the self-esteem to match**

**What a catch, what a catch**

**And all I can think of is the way I'm the one**

**Who charmed the one who gave up on you, who gave up on you**

**They say the captain goes down with the ship**

**So, when the world ends, will God go down with it?**

**Miss Flack said I still want you back**

**Yeah, Miss Flack said I still want you back**

I stopped because I realized that everyone was looking at me. I awkwardly sat there in the middle of all their stares. Courtney started clapping and she hugged me, was she crying?

"Patrick! What the fuck!? That was beautiful! I didn't know you could sing! Fuck me, I'm outta the band, you're singing now." She said.

"Wa-What, no! I cannot be the front man, look at me. I am no front man, I hate being center of attention and you know that!" I yelled. Everyone dispersed and went along with what ever they were doing before.

"Patrick, have you taken singing lessons? Your voice is very strong and unique, you should consider building on your voice. You are very talented." The teacher said.

"Well, no I haven't had any singing lesson. Thank Mr. Miller."

"He is going to be the lead singer for his band. With him on vocals, they are going to go far!" Courtney butt in.

"Haha, yes I bet he will. I hope you put those vocals to good use Patrick, I know you can go far. Don't forget us little people when you are all big and famous," he said motioning to Courtney and himself.

"Haha will do, thank you Mr. Miller. I promise, I'll give you a shot out when I get my grammy." I said with a chuckle and he walked away.

"See, now you have to be singer! You promised Miller." Courtney said with a smirk.

"Oh come on, you think he was serious? I doubt he actually thinks that we can make it."

"I think you can. I know you can. You can at least try, I wanna tell my friends I have a famous boyfriend." She said elbowing me.

"Haha, oh so you'll only love me for my fame?" I said with a pouty face.

"Well you are going to get all old and gross at some point." She giggled.

"Oh and you won't!" I said grabbing her and tickling her.

"Nope. I'm gonna stay young and beautiful forever!"

"Yes you are." I said as I kissed the top of her head.

"Hey, can you play the song again?"

"Haha, sure. I knew you would like it." I placed my hands on the keys ad played the song again and again until the bell rang.

* * *

Hey, sorry for the late update, I know it's not very long either. I've been lazy, one of my many great qualities. Anywhore... Thnks fr rdng!


	18. Chapter 18

Ch. 18

*Courtney POV*

Right after I got out of class I took my phone out and sent a message to Pete, Andy, and Joe, saying that we need to have an emergency band meeting at Pete's. I grabbed Patrick's hand and pulled him to the parking lot where we found Joe.

"Wow, hold up princess. Why do you got your pannies in a twist? What's the big deal?"

"I'll tell you when everyone is around. Just tell Pete to drive you and his little fairy butt to his house. I gotta go find Andy." With that I left him. I could see the look he gave Patrick before I dragged him to Andy's car.

"Hey Andy! Go to Pete's house, we've got some business to explain." I practically threw Patrick down into Andy's little car, and sat down next to him. Andy didn't question anything, which I liked about him, as he put the keys in the ignition and drove off.

We pulled up into Pete's drive way, where a very confused Pete stood. "Can someone please explain why I had to drive my "little fairy butt" here in such a hurry?" Pete said tapping his foot.

"Because I'm quitting the band." I said. Every single jaw dropped except for Patrick's, he knew what was happening.

"What! We haven't even picked out a name yet?! You can't leave, we can't even properly announce that our band broke up when we don't even have a name!" Joe said waving his arms in the air.

"Yea what gives, you said you would be lead singer, no back outsies." Andy said crossing his arms.

"Really Andy, 'back outsies'" I said laughing.

"Hey this isn't funny, now we don't have a singer, we can't be a band without a lead singer." Pete said seriously.

"Or do you?" I said suggestively.

"No Courtney we can't, we cannot have a functioning ba-"

"No Pete! Patrick can be your guys' lead singer!" I said pushing Patrick in the middle of our little group circle. All the guys fell to the floor laughing hysterically.

"What guys I'm serious! Patrick show them," I looked over at Patrick who just shook his head shyly. "Oh come on, they are your best friends, they won't laugh." I realize that they were laughing at that moment and looked down at them.

"S-s-stop! We-we can't take it anymore!" Pete stuttered.

"Ugh, Patrick please. You promised Miller, plus Pete was right, you guys need a singer to be a band." He looked at me and looked down at the guys laughing, he knew I was right.

He started singing another song that I didn't recognize, he must have wrote it. All the guys stopped laughing and their eyes went wide. They all got up and started cheering as Patrick finished his song.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a new lead singer!" Pete exclaimed.

"Haha, what gives Trick? Why have you been holdin' those vocals back from us?" Andy asked.

"Well I only sing when I'm writing songs, alone. I never sing in front of anyone." Patrick said looking down.

"Then how did little miss bossy know about these amazing vocals?" Pete said.

"Cause he wrote me a song and then performed it for me in music class. Isn't he the best." I said hugging him from the side. He started to blush really hard, awww he was embarrassed.

"Well then, lover boy over here is going to be our new lead singer. And you have no way outta this because we need one and you are super good." Pete said giving him a slap on the back.

"What, I don't get a say in this?" Patrick said as all the guys started to walk away.

"Welcome to my world," I said as I slapped him on the back and ran after Andy to beg for a ride home, I was too lazy to walk home.

After about ten minutes of begging on my knees and ten bucks out of my wallet, Andy finally agreed to drive me home. "You are a very persistent little girl you know that?" Andy said with his eyes on the road.

"I would like to think so yes, and your welcome for getting your band a kick ass singer." I said with a smile.

"Yea Patrick is pretty good. Kinda sounds like a less experienced Elvis Costello."

"Yea he kinda does. Hey, what's that on my porch?" I said squinting trying to make out the black blob sitting on my porch.

We pulled up to the curb and I ran up to my house. "Wow slow down, it could be a rapist! Or something else really dangerous!" Andy yelled from behind, but it was too late.

I slowly walked up to the blob, which turned out to be a man curled up with his head buried in his knees and his arms wrapped around his legs. "Hey Andy you were right, it is a rapist," I said with a smirk.

As I spoke the person's head slowly lifted and his face looked like hell. It was Frank. He was all sweaty and he had rings under his eyes. He was really pale, paler than usual. "Courtney, I need your help." Frank said sounding very panicked.

"God Frank what happened? Did your girlfriend cheat on you too?" I said, making the connection to Patrick's melt down on my front porch.

"I appreciate the jokes, but can you cut it out for one god damn minute! This is serious, they are coming!" He yelled.

Andy ran up and stood right next to me. "Wow man calm down, whose coming?" he said backing Frank up and sitting him down on my porch swing.

"They are coming to see me. They said he got better and he feels bad about what happened. They found out where I moved, they'll be here tomorrow." Frank was swaying back and forth. "I don't want to see them, I know I always act like I don't care, but I do, ok! He was my best friend and he turned on me, he treated me like shit!" Frank was crying now.

"Oh my god, is it what's his face? Jared?Gerald?" I felt bad, I didn't remember his name.

"Gerard." Frank said annoyed.

"Right, Gerard. Andy I don't think you could help, I'll fill you guys in later, we might need moral support. Or muscle support, I don't know these guys," I said. Andy wished Frank luck and drove off.

"Alright, now start from the beginning. How do you find out they are coming?"

"Well, I was at home watching tv, and my phone went off. I picked it up and it was Mikey, remember I said we kinda kept in touch. It was never over phone, just text messages, so I knew something was up. He told me that Gerard had just got outta rehab and he was practically the old Gerard I used to hang out with. He said ever since he got out he had been talking about how he fucked everything up with all of his friends and family. So I guess he's on this kick to make everything right again."

"Wait he was in rehab? Was it that bad? How old is he?"

"He is a little older than us, he is in his like first or second year of college. Mikey is his little brother, he's our age. Anyway, he said that Gerard planned a trip over here to come see me and try and fix our friendship. I don't believe he changed, people don't change Courtney." He said looking down.

"Oh how do you know? You're only like 17, we don't know how the world works yet. People can change, that's what rehab is for." I said rubbing his back.

"No you don't get it! I know what rehab does! It doesn't help, it just pushes the habit down, they repress it. Then after a while they say you're fine and let you back out into the world. Then you fall back into habit, it's a vicious cycle! I would know, my dad was an alcoholic. He tried rehab, it didn't work." He said wiping the tear from his face.

"Oh my gosh, Frankie I'm so sorry," I said pulling him into a hug. "You don't have to worry, when they get here I will be right next to you, ok. I'll be there for support and maybe some of the guys can make it too. So when are they gonna get here?"

"That's the problem, I have no idea. They just said they would catch a taxi to my house when they landed. The only time Mikey gave me was tomorrow, I think it was so they could catch me of guard so I couldn't escape."

"Well, I'll try and be there as early as I can. Will that make you feel better?"

"Co-could you maybe, just like, uhh spend the night with me at my house. I can't face him alone and I know for a fact they took the red eye flight, Mikey was in line to get onto the plane when he called. You could sleep in my bed and I could get the floor. Please Courtney, nothing sexual, I know you're with Patrick. I just need someone there."

"But what about your parents? You have them, right?" Frank looked down.

"Pop's in rehab and my mom has to work double jobs. I'm all alone Courtney," he looked at me with the biggest puppy eyes I have ever seen. How could I say no to that? He looked like a little beaten puppy.

"Oh alright, just because you are alone. I'll go grab some stuff and meet you back out here in a minute." I walked back inside and grabbed the essentials, clothes, toothbrush, hairbrush, and stuff like that. I had to come up with an excuse for being gone all night though.

I just told my parents the guys wanted to have a party celebrating the band, and a lot of other girls would be there. They let me go easy, any time I say I will be hanging out with girls they are fine with it. I think they secretly hope that I become really close with one of them and ditch the guys, that'll never happen though.

"Alright let's bounce," I said as I walked down the stairs. Frank smiled and led me to his car.

The drive to Frank's house was completely silent except for the muffled radio playing in the background. His house wasn't very far from mine so it didn't take long before we arrived, thank god. I have to admit the car ride was a little awkward. You could feel the tension coming from Frank, I could tell he was really worried.

We pulled up to his house and it looked empty. There was no one waiting in front and I heard Frank let out a sigh in relief.

"Welcome to casa de Frank. Me casa es su casa." He said motioning to the living room.

It looked pretty normal, you never would have guessed a pretty dysfunctional family called this home. I guess since no one was ever here it never really got messed up. I walked into the living room and tripped over something in the dark. There was a loud thud when I hit the wooden floor.

"What was that? Courtney are you ok?" Frank said rushing into the living room and flipping the light switch.

"It was nothing, my shirt fell." I said awkwardly standing in the middle of the room.

"That didn't sound like a shirt falling?" He said smirking, seeing through my obvious lie.

"Well I was wearing it when it fell." We both started laughing, and kept laughing when Frank tripped over the same box I had in his fit of laughter.

We decided to just watch a movie, he picked out The Nightmare Before Christmas, but I had seen it way to many times in the last month. It's like it's the only movie people watch anymore. (*cough cough* talking about how in literally every fanfic there is a scene where they watch The Nightmare Before Christmas *cough cough* you know what I'm talking about)

We ended up watching the Watchmen. It was one of my favorite movies, I was surprised he had it. Not many people know about the Watchmen. Apparently it was Gerard's, but he gave it to Frank cause he liked the movie. This Gerard dude didn't seem all that bad, I don't know why Frank is freaking out so much.

The sex scene came on and it felt really awkward again because Frank and I had cuddled up against each other at some point. It didn't feel right so I scooted back to the other side of the couch. After a while I feel asleep, I don't remember when. All I was thinking about was Rorschach and what was on it's way here.

* * *

Hey guys! Hope you liked the chapter, lots o drama. I made this one pretty long to make up for the last chapter which was really short. Also Rorschach is just a character from the Watchman if you didn't know and were all confused. He's just my favorite so... yea. Anyway stay updated cause the next chapter will be up soon! I promise. Anywhore... Thnks fr rdng!


	19. Chapter 19

Ch. 19

*Courtney POV*

"Wow Frank, you're here for a week and you've already got a girl. Nice, didn't think you had it in you."

My eyes shot open and some dude was leaning over me. He caught me off guard and I punched him in the face. He staggered back cussing. "Ok, that was my fault. I think I scared you. I'm sorry." He said holding his nose.

I sat up quickly and realized something was holding me by the waist. It was Frank, we had fallen asleep together on the couch and he must have grabbed me in his sleep. By now Frank was awake and just piecing together what had just happened. He let go of me quickly and apologized.

"It's fine. Who the fuck is this? Is this Gerard?" I asked, then I turned to the other guy, "and we are not dating."

"Oh my bad. And no I'm not Gerard, I'm Mikey. That's Gerard." He said pointing to the door way.

Standing there was a very handsome young man. He was pale and had long dark hair. He had very sharp features and pretty hazel eyes. He was wearing all black. I hadn't noticed him before.

"Well hey there sugar, so I hear you're single?" He said waltzing up to me and Frank on the couch. I looked over at Frank who looked pretty pissed.

"Actually, I have a boyfriend. His name is Patrick," I said standing up. That's when I realized I was not wearing a shirt or pants, just my bra and underwear. "Oh my god! What the fuck Frank!? I was wearing clothes when I feel asleep!" I grabbed the blanket and wrapped myself in it. I could tell I was blushing hard, like worse than Patrick ever has.

"Figures, you're too beautiful to be single," Gerard said casually. God he knew how to charm a girl, I could feel myself turn and even darker shade of red.

"No need to be embarassed, it was our pleasure." Mikey said, Gerard came over and slapped him on the head.

"I'm sorry, I think I did that when I was a sleep. I didn't mean to, man I feel like a douche." Frank said scratching the back of his head.

"One question, why were you sleeping with Frank if you have a boyfriend?" Gerard asked.

"Oooo, is someone cheating? Don't worry I can keep a secret." Mikey said sitting down next to me and putting hid arm around me.

I got up quickly and turned on my heels to face him. "No, no one is cheating on anyone! I am only here to help Frank deal with you two assholes! We fell asleep while watching a movie and he must have grabbed me during the night!" I yelled.

Gerard just turned to the tv where the Watchmen main menu had been playing over and over in the background. "You know the Watchmen?" He asked completely ignoring the fact I had just called him an asshole.

"Yea, is there a problem?" I asked annoyed.

"No, I think it's very cool. I've never met a girl who was into comics. It's a real shame we got off on the wrong foot. I would like to get to know you a lot better." Gerard said coming closer. Frank jumped in between me and Gerard and I took a step back.

"Didn't you hear her, she's got a boyfriend." Frank said coldly.

"So you kept it all these years, huh?" Gerard said looking Frank straight in the eyes.

"Yea, it's a good movie. Just because you gave it to me doesn't mean it's no good." Frank said back with no emotion.

"Frank I'm sorry. I know I've been a real asshole lately, I became what I've always hated. I don't know how to say I'm sorry, but I'm trying. So, I'm sorry. If I were you I wouldn't take my apology either, but like I said, I'm a complete dickhead and you aren't. So can we be friends again." Gerard finished extending his arms for a hug.

Frank looked at him like he had three heads. Then his face showed signs of confusion, he didn't know whether to take Gerard's apology. I looked over at Mikey who had a very stoic expression in his face, he seemed to have that same look a lot. I turned to Gerard who had a single tear running down his face, he really meant those words he said.

"You know what Way. I hate you, I also hate to admit that I missed hangin' out with you and string bean over there. So I forgive you, but if you ever blow me off again, you can forget about coming back and begging for an apology. Cause you ain't getting one." Frank said going in for a hug.

Mikey joined in and motioned for me to come. I walked over and joined their sappy love moment. When we were finished hugging it out I realized I still wasn't wearing any clothes. So I snuck away from them to throw some clothes on.

I grabbed another one of my misfits shirts and a pair of purple skinny jeans, that I had stolen from Pete. See, I'm not missing out on borrowing clothes from my girlfriends, I can still do that with the guys. I brushed my frizzy mane down and slipped on my trusty ol' black converse.

I walked back in and the three guys were catching up on all the things they missed. All their heads turned to me and Gerard got the creepiest smirk on his face. "God, I didn't think I could fall any farther for this girl. She reads comics, listens to the misfits, you are defiantly one in a million," he said. I really wish he would stop, he is really handsome and I don't think I have it in me to stop him before it gets to far.

"Oh stop. Seriously, can you please stop. I'm not really used to the whole 'most beautiful thing the walk the earth' thing." I said making air quotes.

"But that's my big bro's job, to make girls feel uncomfortable. Why else do you think he dresses like that?" Mikey said. I laughed and Gerard threw a pillow at Mikey, he was pretty funny.

I never really got a good look at Mikey until now. He was pretty handsome too, good looking family. He had color in his face, unlike Gerard. It looks like he straightens his hair, I'm a fan of a little man-scaping. He had the same sharp features and hazel eyes. They were defiantly brothers.

"Well, looks like you guys are getting along, so my presents isn't needed any longer. So I'll just see myself out." I got up and almost made it to the door before Frank grabbed my hand.

"Come on, you gotta stay. You haven't gotten to know them. I know you would really click with them," Frank whispered.

"Yea that's the problem. Your friend Gerard obviously has it for me and it doesn't look like he's giving up anytime soon. And I don't think I'm strong enough to say no. I don't like saying no to dudes when they like you, I know what it can do to their self-esteem, and it looks like Gerard is a little low on that. I don't want to hurt Patrick, I've already slept with you. If he finds out about that, it would tear him apart. Just please, let me go."

"Fine, I'll just tell them you had to go to work or something. See ya later." Frank said as he let go of my wrist.

"Thank you." I whispered back and walked out the door.

On the walk home all I could think about was Patrick. What if he found out that I slept with Frank? Well I didn't like "sleep" with Frank. He kinda just unconsciously cuddled with me while he was asleep. Mehh it's not that big of a deal... is it?

Well, what Patrick doesn't know won't hurt him. God am I really going to be that kinda person. Ugh I should just tell him, it's not that big a deal, we didn't do anything. He just got a little close is all. I need to be truthful, yea, because that's what Patrick deserves.

I whipped out my phone to call him, and I was about to press call but I stopped myself. This is hard. Ok, just press dial and fess up. You owe this to Patrick, he will forgive you. This isn't a big deal, it's not like you fucked Frank, what do you have to be worried about?

I finally pressed dial and waited for Patrick to pick up the phone. It just kept ringing and them I was sent to voicemail. "Oh well, guess I can't tell him," I said turning off my phone and continued my walked home.

* * *

Hey guys! This chapter was a little awkward to write, so I'm not sure how it turned out. Don't forget to review and subscribe! Anywhore... Thnks fr rdng!


	20. Chapter 20

Ch. 20

*Courtney POV*

I got home and walked up to my front door. I went to put my key in but the lock wasn't locked like I left it. At first I thought a thief broke in but I realized that the lock wasn't broke and there was no sign of struggle with the door handle. One of my parents must have come home early, I shrugged and walked in. What the fuck, the lights are off-

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY COURTNEY!" The room screamed. Holy shit! I totally forgot it was my birthday with all the shit that's been going on, but wait it's tomorrow. Oh I got it, surprise party, right.

I was cut from my thought when Patrick came up and pecked me on the lips. "Hey, where have you been? Pete came over to take you shopping but you weren't here?" Patrick asked with a smile, he was so clueless.

"Oh I just felt like going for a walk. The question is how you punks got in my house?!" I said laughing.

"Everyone knows you keep a key under the cushion on your porch swing, duh," Joe said with a mouth full of chips.

"Gross Joe, don't talk when you're eating! Haha, you guys are the best! Aww you even made me a cake," I walked over to the poorly decorated little cake on the coffee table in the living room.

"Haha yea, we were broke so we just made one! As you can tell, I decorated it!" Pete said proud of his creation.

"Come on lets have some! Then you can open your presents," Andy yelled.

"Presents! Aw guys you didn't need to get me anything."

"We know, but Patrick does cause he's your boyfriend," Joe said handing me a party hat.

"Ok light em' up!" Pete yelled lighting the candle on the cake. (you get it, if you didn't why are you even reading this?)

They sang happy birthday, well more like screamed the song. After their screamo rendition of happy birthday I closed my eyes, made my wish, and blew out the candles. The guys all cheered.

"Soooo, what'd you wish for?" Joe said jumping on my back.

"Haha I can't tell you! Then it would ruin the wish," I looked over at Patrick who was smiling, and I smiled back.

"Ok presents!" I yelled.

"The princess demands her gifts from her handsome, talented, genius, sexual knights!" Pete yelled. He came back with three poorly wrapped gifts, these guys were so cute.

I picked up the first one, it was about the size of a dvd. I opened it up and screamed, it was a copy of the Watchmen. What a coincidence, like really what are the odds? "Oh my gosh! I know who this is from! Andy, how did you know I totally wanted this!" I screamed as I tackled him to the ground with a hug.

"Haha, maybe because it's the only thing you've been talking about. Now get off me before your boyfriend over there beats me up!" He said laughing.

"You got that right," Patrick said putting his fists up like he was about to be in an old timey brawl.

"Open mine next!" Joe said throwing a small package at me.

I opened it and pulled out two albums, blink 182's dude ranch and the misfits' american psycho. "Joe, I love these! Thanks man! I knew I could count on you for good music." I said hugging him.

"I know, I know. Your sooo welcome." Joe said picking me up and setting me next to Pete.

"My turn," he shoved a gift bag in my face.

I pulled out a neon pink hoodie with black wings embroidered onto the back. "Pete this is sick! Were did you even get this?" I asked with a smile.

"I know a guy," he said with a smirk. "Patrick, your up buddy." Patrick looked like he was about to say something when Andy cut him off.

"Yea, yea, we know. You only told us like 100 times!" The guys shuffled out of the room, leaving me and Patrick alone.

"Hey, happy birthday."

"Thanks, so what did my knight in shining armor get me?" I said smiling.

"Close your eyes and turn around."

"Sweet birthday sex!" I yelled. Not even 5 seconds Pete later was already poking his head through the door.

"WHAT!? Patrick's having sex! You go girl!"

"Pete! Get the fuck out! We aren't having sex! She was just kidding! And if we were we aren't now cause you ruined the moment!" Patrick yelled, he looked pretty serious. Pete shrugged and walked back out.

"Sorry, I thought they would take it as a joke," I said shrugging.

Patrick sighed, "It's ok, now cover your eyes," Patrick said looking like an excited little kid.

I closed my eyes and Patrick moved my hair. I felt something cool on my chest and I smiled. "Ok, you can open them now."

I looked down and Patrick had placed a necklace around my neck. It was two hearts with a ribbon twisted between them. It said 'Folie á Deux' on the ribbon in a fancy cursive. "Patrick it's beautiful! What does folie a deux mean?" I said looking up at him smiling.

"It means a mental sickness that is shared by two people. We share love, which is like our mental sickness. We can be mentally crazy together," he said pulling me close.

"Hehe, yep. We are pretty wild aren't we?" I kissed him softly on the lips, then deepened the kiss after a while. He didn't seem to mind. I pulled away and he had a smile on his face. I took the trucker hat off his head and placed it on mine, which made him smile even wider.

"Hey we should probably go see what the guys are up to."

"They are probably listening at the door," Patrick said.

"Haha you're probably right. Watch this," I said with a devious smile. I quietly snuck up the the door and slammed my fist against it.

"Owch! What the fuck are they doing in there?"

"Did he just throw her against the door?"

"Maybe Patrick is actually a really rough lover."

Patrick and I shared a look and I ripped the door open. There was Pete, Andy, and Joe who feel into the room, probably because they were leaning up against the door.

"I knew it! You guys are such perverts!" Patrick yelled throwing his hands in the air.

"My two bet friends hooked up, did you expect me to give them privacy?" Pete said smiling. I glared at him. "It was Joe's idea!" he said pointing to a surprised Joe.

"What! No!"

"Oh forget it, next time we should go outside or something?"

"Agreed. Hey, I hate to leave so early but my mom wanted me home early to help her set up some new furniture she bought for the living room," Patrick said walking over and kissing me on the cheek.

"Aww, fine she can have you. Bye Trick!" He waved back and disappeared out the front door.

"Yea I have to go to work," Andy said.

"Dude you're my ride! Can you still drop me off?" Joe begged.

"Ugh fine but we gotta hurry. Bye guys! Happy birthday Courtney!" Andy said as him and Joe ran out the door.

"Yea I should probably go too. I've got a paper due tomorrow and I haven't even started." Pete said giving me a high five.

"Haha alright see ya." I walked down into my room and shut the door. I put dude ranch in my cd player and laid down on my bed. About three songs in my cell phone started ringing, I picked it up and it was Frank.

"Hey, we wanna know if you wanna hang out with us today. If you are 't doing anything."

I looked over at my clock, it was only 2, and I wasn't doing anything. "Yea sure...

* * *

Hey guys! I finally got the chapter up, I had to switch up the story a little for my new storyline idea. I realized that I had promised Brendon and I haven't really delivered so I need to get him in here as well. I would stay updated because this next chapter is probably one of my best. The best if I do say so myself. Anywhore... Thnks fr rdng!


	21. Chapter 21 Part 1

Ch. 21 part 1

*Courtney POV*

"Yea sure. You guys wanna go hang out at the park, I don't think you've been there yet. It's really pretty this time of year too."

I heard Frank ask the other guys and a muffled response. "Yea why not, and if it's as pretty as you say it is, we are gonna have to go see it," he said putting emphasis on have, yea no he didn't care about the park.

I giggled and told them to meet me at my house. I grabbed a regular black hoodie and went upstairs to the living room. I felt a little snackish so I went into the kitchen and turned on the radio. A Morrissey song came on and I started dancing a little. It was more of a sway to the beat of the song. I was looking through the fridge doing my little dance when I heard someone come into the kitchen.

"That's so hot," Mikey said with a smirk.

I turned around and Frank, Gerard, and Mikey were standing in the door way. "You should have seen me before, I was topless," I said with a smile. "How did you guys get here so fast?"

"I have a car remember, I don't live that far. I'm a little hungry too, can you whip me up something too sweetheart?" Frank said slapping me in the ass.

"Ok, if that's how it's gonna be," I grabbed a dish towel, wound it up, and snapped it at Frank. I hit him right in the butt, we all started laughing at the incredibly high pitched screech he let out.

"I like her she's funny, she's like the brother I've always wanted," Mikey said looking over at Gerard, he glared back.

"Aww thanks Mikes, you're like the sister I always wanted!" I said giving him a bear hug. Gerard laughed at that one.

"Yea well you can keep him. So sugar we going to the park or what? I wanna see this majestic park I've been promised."

"Yea just a sec, did anyone else besides short stuff what anything?" Frank glared at me and the other guys shrugged.

I quickly made me and Frank a sandwich and we were off. Mikey and Frank were walking up ahead talking about someone from Jersey, so it was just me and Gerard in back. He was just staring at the sidewalk and it was sorta getting awkward so I decided to try and talk to him. "So how long are you planning on visiting?" I asked.

It took him a second to look up at me and smiled,"Why already trying to get rid of me?"

"Well yea, just you, not my new sister Mikey. She's mine now." That made him giggle and it was the cutest giggle I've ever heard. "Oh my gosh! You have the cutest little giggle!" I said gushing.

"Why thank you. So, I heard you're into comics and Morrissey. You seem like a pretty kick ass chick. Anything else I should know about?" He said raising and eyebrow.

"Ummm, lets see. Not really, I've got no hidden talents. What about you Mr. dark and scary?"

"What, you think I'm scary?"

"Well if I saw you at night walking alone I would probably run and call the ghostbusters, just saying."

"Understandable. Well, I draw comics and I can sorta sing." He said looking down at me.

"Really? That's so cool, you should show me sometimes." I said smiling, Frank was right, I did click with Gerard.

We arrived at the park and the first thing Frank did was run to the swing set. I laughed and raced him there, I lost because Frank is a hyper maniac. I go the last swing. "Hey Mikes! Can you push me?" I yelled.

"I don't see why not, it would be my pleasure," he said bowing.

"Oh I know it would. Be careful, I'm extremely ticklish, and also violent when I'm tickled."

He walked up and grabbed me by the sides, which made me tense up. I hated being touch, sometimes I won't even let Patrick touch me too much. I will have to work on it, I don't want Patrick to be disappointed when he wants to hug me or something.

"Hey it's okay, why are you so tense? Calm down." Mikey said, he pushed me gently on the swing.

"Hehehe, is that what you said to her last night?" Frank said giggling.

"Uhh no, I didn't even know her last night. I wish though." He said as I swung back to him. He caught me around the waist and hugged me.

"Ok, ok, release boy! I have a boyfriend!" I was getting a little red.

"Hey Courtney! Could you show me around the park, I wanna walk around and have a look-see," Gerard called from the sidewalk that ran through the park.

"Yea sure, hold on." I jumped off the swing and began to walk away. Before I left I pushed Frank really hard which sent him flying.

"Ahhhhh! Bitch!" He screamed, I just laughed and ran over to Gerard.

"Hehe are you done?" Gerard laughed.

"Yea just about, come on, there is a lake up here that's really pretty during the fall," I said as I grabbed his hand and ran along the path.

"Hey, hey whoa, slow down sugar. I wanna take in everything, so we gotta walk," he said pulling back on my hand.

"Ok, so you think you might wanna draw the scenery or something?"

"Yea maybe, you were right this park is really beautiful. But not as beautiful as you," he said turning to me.

"Gosh, ummm Gerard. I'm gonna need you to stop that when we hang out. I don't feel very comfortable being around you when you say things like that." I said playing with my fingers. I couldn't look him straight in the face, it might make me take back what I'm saying.

"Like what? Complimenting you? Honey why don't you ever just take a comment, I just can't stop complimenting the coolest chick in the world."

"Well... Oh how am I even supposed to answer that?"

"You're not, that's the point," he said looking up at the trees.

We walked along in silence while Gerard was studying the scene. I just walked along with him and kicked stones. I don't know why he wanted me to come with him, he isn't even talking with me.

I looked up and him as he was focusing on the different shades of orange in the trees. I followed his eyes and saw that he was looking at a little birds nest. The mom was cuddling her babies from the chill of the wind.

Now that I think of it, it is pretty cold. I better put on my hood-, wait where did it go? Fuck, I must have forgotten it at home! I walked along shivering until Gerard came back to Earth and noticed I was cold.

"Hey, are you alright? Do you wanna head back?" He said looking concerned.

"Nahh it's fine, I'm just a little cold is all," I said. As I talked we finally arrived at the lake, I walked over to a big tree and stood under it.

He followed me, not taking his eyes off the lake. He really took this seriously, I'm glad someone appreciates the nature.

"Here take my jacket," he said walking up to me and reaching around me to place the jacket on my shoulders.

It was really warm and it smelt like soap and coffee, I liked it though. I smiled and looked up to noticed that he was inches away from me, staring me straight in the eyes. He moved closer but I pushed him away and turned my head, no I was stronger than this. He took a step back and looked down. "I'm-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I-I just, you were so close and you were smiling and I couldn't help myself."

"It's fine. Let's just head back to find Frank and Mikey," I took off his jacket and gave it back to him without making eye contact. I walked ahead of him the rest of the way back.

* * *

Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter, I think It's one of my best. Sooo much drama coming up, it's going to completely take a turn for the worst! Review and subscribe! Anywhore... Thks fr rdng!


	22. Chapter 21 Part 2

Ch. 21 part 2

*Courtney POV*

"Hey guys, back so soon?" Frank said from the swings.

"Yea, I was cold and I forgot my hoodie. Can you take me home?" I asked.

"Woah, we just got here, Gerard what did you do?" Frank said smiling. Gerard didn't do anything but look down again.

"Nothing, it's nothing. Just take her home, me and Mikey will walk back to your place," Gerard said.

"What, I don't wanna walk back to Frank's," Mikey whined.

Gerard slapped him on the head,"We are walking to Frank's," he said through clenched teeth.

"Fine. See ya' Courtney," Mikey said waving as he turned to follow Gerard.

Me and Frank started walking back and neither of us talked. Frank looked over at me and looked back down at the ground. "So what did Gerard do that has you so quiet? Did he rape you? Cause me and Mikey could beat him up."

"He tried to kiss me, even though I kept saying I had a boyfriend! He has to learn to keep it in his pants," I said hugging myself from the cold air.

"Yea Gerard can be like that sometimes. When he was going through his alcoholic stage he would pick up every girl at the bar. I think it's because he feels lonely ever since his fiancee dumped him. I know he was young and so was she. He committed too fast and she realized that she didn't want that. She left him a day before their "wedding". It was one of the many factors that lead to his downward spiral."

"Well that's what he gets for proposing when he was still a teenager! Who would be stupid enough to do that?"

"A young Gerard blinded by love. Love makes you do crazy things, maybe that's why he tried to kiss you," Frank said looking over at me.

"Yea maybe. Love can be strange. Sometimes I wonder if it's even worth it. I mean look what it did to Gerard!"

"How does that saying go? It's better to have loved and loss, to have never have loved at all."

"Haha getting a little poetic on me are we? That was very surprising coming out of your mouth."

"Yea, well just promise me you'll give Gerard another chance. He's been through a lot and he's still a little fragile. I don't want to see him back in rehab again."

We walked up to my door and I spun around to meet Frank. "Ok, next time I see him I'll forgive him. But if he pulls anything funny, then forget about it. Bye Frank," I said hugging him.

"Bye Courtney, and thanks for hangin' out with us today." He waved goodbye and drove out of sight.

I went back inside and went straight to bed.

* * *

The next morning I woke up and went up stairs for something to eat. I walked up to my fridge and noticed there was a note taped to the door.

Sorry we had to leave on such short notice. Your father has out of town business and I went with him to keep him company. We will be gone for 3 days. There is some money on the table that should be enough to keep you alive.

Miss you,

Mom and Dad

Great, I'm all alone. Well, now I can relax without being bothered by them. I grabbed a jar of peanut butter and a spoon and sat down on the couch. I turned the tv on and found something to watch. I sat there for about 3 hours before I heard a knock on the door. Who could that be? Maybe it's one of the guys.

I looked the through the window and saw Gerard standing there with what looks like a sketch book. Aw crap now! I promised Frank I would give him a second chance. I opened the door and we both started speaking at the same time. "You first," I told him.

He ran a hand through his jet black hair. "Look, I'm so sorry I tried to kiss you, and I wanna start things right. We were having such a good time before I went and screwed it all up. Frank told me he told you about the many, many, MANY, mistakes I've made. So I'm hoping we could start fresh."

He had a shy smile on his face, very different from the confident smirk that he always had. "Yes, I would like that. You seem like a really cool dude Gerard. And I'm sorry for overreacting yesterday. I-"

"No, what you did was right. I didn't respect your relationship that you have with Patrick. You had every right to be pissed with me."

I smiled. "Alright, so what's with the big sketch pad for?"

"I was hoping we could go back to the lake we where at yesterday. I told you I wanted to draw it, and I want you in the picture too," he said with a smile.

"Alright, sounds fun. Let me just go change into some clothes I can go out in and not look homeless, come on in," I motioned Gerard inside and he took a seat on the couch. "I'll only be a minute."

I ran down stairs and threw on the first things I saw that match and quickly brushed back my hair. After that I grabbed my phone from it's charger and ran back up stairs.

"Ok all ready to go," I said, I found Gerard standing by a self holding pictures of my family and friends.

"You know the one thing I missed the most in rehab. Spending time with friends and family," he said looking over at me. "I guess that's why I'm here. I swore when I got out I would make this right again. But here I am, apologizing to you. How ironic. I jus keep making more mistakes." He said with a chuckle.

"Gerard you're only human. We all make mistakes all the time. It takes a real man to realize that he has made them, and it takes a lot of courage to go out and fix them. You're not alone, you have Mikey and Frank, and me. We can make mistakes together," I said walking up to him. "You look like you need a hug." I just stood there and after awhile Gerard figured out I wasn't going to hug him. We laughed and he pulled me into a hug.

"You know, you are the sweetest little girl I've ever met?"

"Yea, I've got a thing for making messed up guys feel better. You're probably my third patient. Now come on lets go to the lake."

We talked and laughed all the way to the park. When we were pretty close I saw a familiar short figure standing in the middle of the park. I ran ahead of Gerard and tackled him to the ground. "PETE!" I yelled.

"Holy shit! You scared the crap outta me. Jesus. I thought I was being mugged! Now get off me little miss!" He yelled.

"Please tell me you know this guy and don't just go tackling random people to the ground," Gerard said as he ran up to me an Pete still on the ground.

"Yea, this is Pete. We go waaayyy back."

"Yea, who's your scary lookin' friend here?" Pete said.

"This is Gerard, one of Frank's friends from New Jersey. He is gonna draw me by the lake. What are you doing here? I though you had a project to work on?"

"Yea I do, it's about flora and fawna of the city. So I'm here taking pics of all the nature in the park. Patrick should be around here somewhere, he said he would help take pictures," Pete said looking around.

"Cool, I've been wanting to meet this all mighty Patrick you keep talking about," Gerard said.

"Yea he's pretty mighty. Big, tall, muscley, and real mean looking. I wouldn't mess around with his girlfriend or he will totally end you," Pete said with a wink. I almost burst out laughing when Gerard's face went pale as a ghost.

"Uh, yea. So we better leave you to your project. Don't wanna distract you." Gerard said pulling me towards the path to the lake.

"I thought you said he was soft an harmless!" Gerard said in a panicked whisper.

"Why? You regret tryin' to kiss me now?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"I regret it even more if it means I'm going to get my face smashed in!"

"Hahaha! Well then you'd better watch out."

We arrived at the lake, and I was still laughing really hard. Then I saw Patrick sitting by the lake. "Oh there's Patrick. Hey Pat-"

He turned around and Allie was sitting right next to him. Her arms were around his neck, were they kissing? As I got up closer I could see her red lipstick on his face. Patrick got up quickly and started coming closer. Every step he took, I moved back one. "Courtney, Courtney I'm sorry. She was crying and-"

I put my hand up to my chest and felt the cool silver necklace he gave me. I clenched it and ripped it off my neck and threw it to the ground. I could feel the hot tears threatening to spill from my eyes. I ran back into the forest surrounding the lake. I stopped and fell to the ground crying under a tree. All I could hear next was yelling. It was Gerard. He was yelling at Patrick.

"I cannot BELIEVE you cheated on Courtney! She is the most beautiful, smart, funny, loving girl you will ever meet! And you threw her away like trash! Sound familiar? Yea, you may not know me, but I know your sob story! The story of when this slut cheated on you, watched you cry, and did nothing but smirk at you on the ground! You were lucky to have Courtney! Ever since the first moment I laid eyes on her I knew she was perfect, but of course she already had a boyfriend! She always talked about you, how you were such a gentlemen and how you would never break her heart! Well I guess she was wrong! And I hope you realize what you threw away! So you can wallow your sadness, alone! Because you can bet your cheating, filthy little ass she won't be there for you," he said pointing to Allie.

I heard a soft sob, could have been Patrick or Allie. Then I heard foot steps, "Courtney, Courtney come back sugar! Courtney it's alright, I'm here for you honey!"

"Gerard," I said sniffling, it was barely audible but he still heard it.

When he found me he rushed to my side and pulled me into a hug. He rocked me back and forth and whispered into my ear that everything would be alright. Just as I had done for Patrick, and this is how he repays me? Gerard let me cry into his shoulder for as long as I needed. After my crying session was over, Gerard whipped the tears from my eyes and smiled.

"It's okay sunshine. Now come on, you know what always made me feel better when I was down in the dumps?" Gerard said looking at me with his eyebrows high.

"What?" I asked looking up at him.

"Ice cream. I know it's a little cliché but it really does work. Now where is the closest ice cream shop?"

"Ummm, about a mile from here. Come on I'll show you," I took his hand and we walked through the fall leaves together, hand in hand.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry this one took so long I got sick, again! Not cool. So I hope you liked the chapter, I know a lot of you have been waiting for it. Anywhore... Thnks fr rdng!


	23. Chapter 22

Ch. 22

This is what happened at the lake from Patrick's point of view. It picks up that morning. Enjoy.

*Patrick POV*

I woke up to the sound of my phone and groaned. It was 8:00 in the morning on a weekend, who is up? Besides the old ladies power walking down the street no one is up this early. I checked the caller id, it was Pete of course.

"Hey man, I'm doin' a project on nature. I need you to help me take pictures of stuff in the park."

"What? No, that's your project not mine. Plus I was planning on hanging out with Courtney today," I said rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Come on! Please. She's seen enough of you over the past few days. Give the poor girl a break, some girl time."

"I guess you're right, I don't wanna seem too clingy."

"Oh too late. So stop over at your house at 12 ok?"

"Alright. You owe me one though.

"Of course. See yea."

He hung up and I tried to fall back asleep. Seeing that this was pointless because there is no way I'm falling back asleep, I got out of bed. As I was fumbling through my desk to find my glasses, I found a crumpled piece of paper. It was my rough draft for the poem I wrote for Allie. Gosh, I don't think I've seen her ever since she ran out of the classroom.

I brushed the thought aside when I heard my stomach growl. I walked down stairs and was greeted by the sweet smell of pancakes. I have gotta say that I have the best mom in the world. She handed me a plate of pancakes with a smile.

"Well you're up early mister. I wasn't expecting you for another couple hours. Your little friend Peter called, he needs you to help him with a project."

"Oh yea he told me. He woke me up, that's pretty much why I'm up," I said with a mouthful of pancakes.

"He also told me that you and Courtney are dating now. Honey I'm so happy you are feeling better, I was prepping for a longer sulking phase. But Petey said that it was Courtney who pulled you outta your fuck! She is such a sweet girl, I like this one," she said winking.

What! Pete told my mom we are dating, great now Courtney is going to be smothered the next time she comes over. How did my love life even come up in their conversation?

"Ugh please mom stop! I love you but it's weird talking to you about my girlfriend!"

"Oh stop. You know I was once a pretty young girl, I could help you woo her," she said raising a suggestive eyebrow.

"Ew gross mom! I'm leaving now!" I put my plate in the sink and left the kitchen in a flash.

I walked back up to my room and picked out something to wear today. After I threw together an acceptable outfit I picked up my guitar and started plucking away at the strings. I did so until I heard the door bell ring and my mom open the door.

"Honey! Peter is here. Oh sorry, Pete is here!"

I walked down stairs and Pete was standing at the door holding two cameras. "Hey, Trick. Come on take a camera lets go to the lake by the park. Bye Mrs. Stump!" Pete said as he waved to my mom.

"Bye sweetie! Don't be home too late Patrick!"

"Alright, so I just need some pictures of flowers and shit like that, you think you could do that Trick?" Pete asked tossing me a camera.

"Sounds easy enough, hey where did you get these cameras? These look expensive and artsy."

"I know a guy. Calm down, I borrowed them from the photography class," he said with a devilish smile, something that was too familiar.

"Pete, you didn't steal these?! If you get caught your screwed, Principal Banners said you get in trouble one more time you're ass is expelled!"

"They'll never notice two little cameras are gone. We're gonna take nice care of them and bring them back tomorrow, like they were never gone."

"Whatever you say. How did you get your grubby little hands on these without getting caught?"

"Well, I hired a stunt man to fall through the ceiling holding a smoke bomb and set it off in the classroom. What do you think Patrick? I just walked in during lunch and picked them up. It's not like they're under heavy security or something."

"Haha very funny. I'm sorry I'm not an expert on stealing school property.

We arrived at the park a few minutes later and started taking pictures. I wondered away from Pete at one point and walked down a path that was kinda hidden from the park. It was very beautiful, the park was known to be a pretty sight during the fall. The path was lined with color changing oak trees. The orange and red tree tops blocked out the sky, only a few rays of sunlight breached the tree cover.

As I was walking along I spotted a little bird's nest sitting on a branch not to far ahead. I smiled at the sight of the mother snuggling her babies. I took a quick picture of them thinking it would make a great picture for Pete's project.

I stood there watching the family of birds when I hears a faint cry to my left. I walked further down the path and I came out to the lake. I must have stumbled upon another path to the lake. The crying became louder as I continued to walk.

"P-Patrick?"

I turned around quickly and saw Allie sitting on the ground behind the boat shack. "Allie? What are you doing here? Why are you crying? I-I mean I don't care, w-why should I?" I said trying to sound convincing, I really did care.

"Oh Patrick, you were always such a bad lier," she said whipping the tears from her face. "Never change Patrick, you're so sweet," she said with a small smile.

What is happening? Did she just call me sweet? Why was she crying? Something big must have happened to her to be acting like this. It's like life finally came up and smacked her in the face and made her realize what a bitch she was being.

"What happened? Why are you here all alone?" I asked her.

"Kaden, h-he called me and said we were over," she started to break down again. "Wh-when I asked why, he s-said I wasn't pretty en-enough anymore and h-he found someone with a n-nicer body!" By now she was full on crying. I kinda just sat there awkwardly while she held her head in her hands. She looked over at me like she was expecting me to pull her into a hug, but I still had somewhat of a grudge against her.

She scooted closer to me and pulled me into a hug. She caught me by surprise and I didn't have the heart to push her away she was hurt, although I did warn her that this would probably happen. We sat there on the edge of the lake until she finished crying. She pulled away from me and put her hands in her lap.

"Remember when you would take me here? And you would take my hand in yours like this," she grabbed my hand and started slowly stroking it with her thumb. "And you would tell me that you could stay like this forever." She looked me in the eyes with her big beautiful green eyes.

She leaned in close and put her lips against mine. I pulled back and inch, but then moved back meeting her lips again. I don't know why, but I missed her. Even though she hurt me so bad.

"Pat-" My eyes went wide, that voice. Oh god what have I done. I turned around fast and there was Courtney with her hand over her mouth, completely frozen. How could I do this to her?

"Courtney, Courtney I'm sorry. She was crying and-" I couldn't finish before she ripped her necklace off that I had given her and throw it to the ground. She looked at me with tear filled eyes and ran off into the trees.

I stood there in disbelief when a man with dark hair came up to me. Was he here with Courtney?

"I cannot BELIEVE you cheated on Courtney! She is the most beautiful, smart, funny, loving girl you will ever meet! And you threw her away like trash! Sound familiar? Yea, you may not know me, but I know your sob story! The story of when this slut cheated on you, watched you cry, and did nothing but smirk at you on the ground! You were lucky to have Courtney! Ever since the first moment I laid eyes on her I knew she was perfect, but of course she already had a boyfriend! She always talked about you, how you were such a gentlemen and how you would never break her heart! Well I guess she was wrong! And I hope you realize what you threw away! So you can wallow your sadness, alone! Because you can bet your cheating, filthy little ass she won't be there for you," he said pointing to Allie.

He turned and ran after Courtney. I am a monster. He was right. I had become what I had always loathed. I looked over at Allie who was crying again, that must have hit her hard too. I had become the Allie to Courtney, I stabbed her in the heart. I was furious and sad and confused.

"This-this is all your fault! Look at me, I'm a monster! You kissed me!" I yelled pointing to Allie. "He was right! You left me! You just needed someone to fall back on after Kaden left you! You don't care about me!" It was my turn to cry, I fell to my knees shaking.

Allie had gotten the message that I didn't want to see anymore of her for a long time and ran off. It started to rain, how ironic, I thought to myself. Perfect timing isn't it. I stood back up and walked over to the necklace laying in the dirt and picked it up. I stared down at the glistening silver hearts. "It's a sickness alright." I shoved it in my pocket and decided to find Pete.

I was lucky it was raining, walking in the rain he won't be able to see my tears.

* * *

Hey guys! I'm so sorry I took so long, my excuse this time is that my cold turned into a sinus infection. Yea I couldn't even look at a screen. Hope you liked the chapter. Chapters will be coming out a little slower, since I've been sick I have a lot of make up work on top of my regular work so I won't have a lot of extra time for Soul Punks. I will try and write as regularly as I can. Anywhore... Thnks fr rdng!


	24. Chapter 23

Ch. 23

*Courtney POV*

Gerard and I were walking along the leave covered path in silence when it started to rain. "Aw man! Ugh can this day get any worse! Funny, rain symbolizes sadness and I'm sad. Thanks for the reminder mother nature," I said flipping off the sky.

Gerard and I ran under the cover of a big oak tree. "I don't think it always has to symbolize sadness," he said, "Rain washes all the dirt and grim from the city. After the rain, the city is clean and new. Plus it leaves behind a rainbow."

"Wow, you took a thing that is so sad and turned it around to be a happy beautiful event. Did not expect that from Mr. dark and scary," I said poking him.

"Haha well, sometimes you gotta get really low to appreciate the little silver linings in life," he said as he took off his jacket and held it over me so I wouldn't get wet.

I smiled and helped him hold it, moving it over a little so it would shelter him too. "Thank you, Gerard. For making me feel better and everything," I said looking down.

He put his hand under my chin and lifted it up, "It's alright, I owe you one anyways," he said with a smile.

I leaned closer to him ad snuggled into his chest. I wasn't ready for another relationship yet, I couldn't kiss him. I hope he understands. He put an arm around me and held me closer and rested his chin on the top of my head. "So much for that ice cream huh?" he said.

"Ehh I wasn't that hungry anyways. So what should we do to till' the storm passes?" I said looking up at him.

He got an awkward smile on his face. "Oh uhhh."

"No, I didn't mean it like that you pervert!" I said playfully punching him in the shoulder. "Didn't you say you could sing? Will you sing for me? Pleeeeaaase!" I said making puppy dog eyes.

He looked down at me and gave me a smirk, then started to sing softly.

'_In Napoli where love is king , When boy meets girl , Here's what they sing'_

He stood up and gave me his hand, asking for a dance. I took it and he hoisted me up and he lead me into the rain. We started to waltz, while he continued to sing.

_'When the moon hits your eye , Like a big pizza pie, that's amore'_

He sang and I laughed along, he did have an amazing voice. We slid along the dirt path waltzing over the puddles, spinning through the leaves. As he sang I looked up at him and he was smiling and giggling as he sang, which made me giggle.

_'When the world seems to shine, Like you've had too much wine, that's amore'_

We slipped and fell and landed on the grass of the park laughing, I had fallen on top of him. We lay their laughing until we realize what awkward position we were in. We stopped laughing and stared into each other's eyes.

"I know you may not have had as good as a time I had, but this was fun," Gerard said with a smile.

"Beside the fact that he whose name shall not be spoken, cheated on me, I had fun too," I said smiling back. Gerard moved a piece of my hair out of my face and cupped my face. I leaned down close to Gerard and moved my mouth centimeters away from his. "Race to back to my house!" I said pulling away quickly right before our lips touched.

I got up quickly, slipping a few times in the process, and started running. I looked back to see Gerard sitting up smiling and shaking his head. I laughed and kept on running. I could hear him coming up behind me, because I'm way outta shape so I wasn't running very fast. I stopped because I was out of breath, I was gasping for air.

"Aw what, tired already?" Gerard said jogging in place with a cocky smile.

"No no, just letting you catch up," I said still catching my breath.

"Alright, alright... tease!" he said shoving me, almost making me loose my balance.

"Whaaaaat? You were asking for it! You should'a seen your face though!" I said pointing and laughing.

"What ever, I wasn't going to kiss you anyways," he said turning red.

"Yea alright. Come on I'm cold, wet, and hungry. Let's get going Dean Martian," I said with sarcasm. (Dean Martian is the guy who sang the song Gerard was singing in the rain btw)

"Oh, somebody knows their Italian love songs," he said as we began to walk back to my house.

"Yea well, I'm Italian so I grew up listen to that stuff."

"Me too. My family would have these family reunion things and we would eat, sing, dance, and just hang out. You know my grandma would do the same thing with me when I was younger," he said with a sad smile, "She would pick me up and dance around with me, like we did. She said that once I meet a nice girl, she made me promise that I would dance with her."

"Wow, your grandma seems really sweet, seems like a very grandmotherly thing to do. I think it's cute. Is she still in Jersey?"

"Uhh no, she passed. It's alright though, she went peacefully and I was right by her side when she did. She told me she'd always be with me."

"I bet she's here right now. Hi Gerard's grandma!" I said waving.

"Hehe, she said hi and to watch me for her, she said she knows I can be a handful sometimes."

"Haha, well tell her I'll do the best I can," I said smiling up at him.

We arrived at my house and I invited him inside to warm up. But he declines saying he had to get back to Frank's because it was getting late. I sent him with a dry warm hoodie and a styrofoam cup of coffee.

I went down into my room to change into some warm clothes. I checked my phone and Pete, "him", Frank, and Andy all tried to either call or text me. I'm done with that for today, so I put my phone down, made me some dinner, and watched reruns of the Big Bang Theory for the rest of the night.

* * *

*Patrick POV* Where Ch. 22 left off...

I walked through the rain alone, tears still running down my face. How could I be so stupid?! I was beating myself up on the inside as I trudged through the mud.

Pete finally found me and came running up to me, "Man don't just leave the camera around your neck like that, man it's raining! Hello, earth to Patrick?"

I looked up and I guess he saw my red eyes. "Woah, Patrick calm down. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings jeezz. You're turning into a woman, you've been hangin out with Courtney too much or something," he chuckled, patting me in the back.

"Yea well that won't be a problem anymore. I such a FUCK UP!" I said breaking down again.

"Woah woah, back up. What the fuck happened? Why are you crying? What's not going to be a problem. Patrick use your words."

"Fucking Allie! S-she kissed me, and Courtney saw. Man I really fucked up seriously! She was the best thing that happened to me and I cheated in her. I am a monster, just like Allie..." I whined.

Pete slapped me in the back of the head. "What the fuck are you doing swapin' spit with Allie! You are in a relationship with Courtney and a kick ass one at that!" he breathed out slowly, "ok I got that outta my system, I don't believe you did this on purpose. Did she kiss you or did you kiss her?"

I thought back, "She came onto me, but once our lips touched I pulled back! Then, then I kissed her back. Man I'm such a douche! Courtney doesn't deserve this."

"Yea your damn right she doesn't! You are marching straight to her house and apologizing! You fucked up majorly this time Stump, and you'd better hope she takes your sorry ass back. Now let's get a move on it solider!" Pete said pulling me up and shoving me forward.

"Pete are you fucking nuts! I can't go see her now! She hates me, you should have seen the look on her face. I broke her heart Pete. By now she must be full on rage mode, if I show up at her door step she'll flip a fucking table!"

"No, she knows what a pussy you are. She isn't going expect you to show up so early. When she opens the door and sees that it's you, she'll know how bad you feel and how bad you want her back."

Maybe Pete was right for once, his plan did seem to make sense. But he has a talent to over sell things and make them make sense. He could sell a ketchup popsicle to a girl with white gloves. He had the way with words that I could only dream of having. Something that will come in handy in a few minutes when I'm begging on my knees for Courtney to take me back.

"Come on man, I'll be right behind you," Pete said seriously, "You two are my best friends an I can't stand to take a side, and I speak for the rest of the boys to, they would never take a side."

"Alright. Lets go," I said reluctantly.

* * *

Hey guys! I wanna thank all of you who have been reviewing, I read all of them and they make me feel all special. ^_^ Anyway hope you like the chapter, I had fun writing this one. Hope you had fun reading it! Remember to review and subscribe. Anywhore... Thnks fr rdng!


	25. Chapter 24

Ch. 24 *Patrick POV* It was dark by the time we arrived at Courtney's house. We could see the dim glow from the television coming from the living room window. Her parent's car wasn't in the drive way so she must be home alone, thank god I won't have to answer to her parents. "Alright man, get your shit together and go apologize to Courtney," Pete said crossing his arms. "I don't know, it's late. Maybe we should come back tomorrow." "Aw hell no. You are going to march straight up to that door or so help me I will drag you by the feet up there myself." "Alright alright," I breathed out,"Let's get this over with." We walked up to the door and I stopped. "I'm waiting. I would like to be home before Christmas Patrick," Pete said tapping his foot impatiently. I knock on the door and I heard shuffling from inside. Courtney opened the door, took one look at me, and slammed the door right in my face. "Well that was a good talk, see you tomorrow!" I yelled from outside. "Go fuck yourself Patrick!" She yelled back. "Alrighty then, can we leave now?" I whined. "No, now move," Pete said shoving me away from the door. "Courtney open up! Patrick is so sorry he hurt you, Allie came onto him! He knows he is a major dick for doing this and doesn't deserve to live because he is scum. But I know that you know you still have feelings for Tricky-poo. Now please open the door," Pete said pounding on the door. There was silence for a moment and then the door swung open. "Look, Pete I know you are just trying to help, but I don't want to hear it. He obviously doesn't want to be with me so now I guess he got what he wanted," she said coldly looking at me with her deadly glare. "But I do want you Courtney! Please it was a mistake!" I said, I could feel a tear running down my face. "Well it doesn't seem like it! Prove that to me, but until then your dead to me Stump!" She screamed slamming the door one final time. I stood there not believing what just happened. She didn't take me back, she was serious. I lost the girl that I had know for basically my whole life. And just like that she was gone. "Hey man it's alright," Pete said putting his hand on my shoulder, "She'll get over it and come around. Who could stay mad at you Trick?" "Courtney..." I said hopelessly. "Well if you think like that. Come on let's get you home, your mom probably called the cops again wonderin' where you are." Pete dropped me off at home and I stepped inside. I tried to sneak up to my room without having to talk to my mom, but my attempt failed. "Patrick? Is that you?" my mom called from the living room. "No, it's a burglar who happens to have a key to the house!" "Don't sass me mister, you're already in big trouble! I told you not to be out too late, do you know what time it is?" She said with he hands on her hips. I looked over at the clock, 9:06. "I'm sorry mom. It's just, I haven't had a good day. Courtney broke up with me," I said looking down. "Oh sweetie! Why would she do that. You're such a sweet little boy!" she said suffocating me in a hug. "It's my fault, I wouldn't blame her. Mom I cheated on her. I met Allie at the park and she was crying then she just kissed me. Courtney came up and saw. Mom she won't even talk to me!" She let go of me,"Patrick Martian Stump! You broke that little girl's heart! I don't even know where my little boy went?!" "Me neither," I trudged up the steps into my room and fell flat on my bed. I didn't want to go to school tomorrow, because I can't imagine what the guys are going to say. She is like a little sister to them. I pulled my guitar up into my knee and started playing around with some cords. My guitar always calmed me when I was feelin- "Sweetie it's too late for guitar! Go to bed! You have school tomorrow!" My mom yelled from her room. Well it cheered me up when I could play it. I rested my guitar by my bed and got my ipod from my nightstand. I pressed play and fell asleep to Bobby Brown. - My alarm went off and I groaned. I imagined going to school and everything being the way it was before. Courtney would come up and hug me and the guys and I would talk music and about the band. I would go to class and the teacher gave everyone As. Well a guy can dream. I got outta bed and got ready for school. I slipped on a pair of jeans, a t shirt, and a pair of vans. I grabbed my favorite hat hoping it would make my day a little better. I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror. My mom was right, I don't even know who I am anymore. I walked downstairs and walked into the kitchen. "So, how did you sleep last night? I would imagine it was rather hard," she said giving me a look. "Yea. Look mom I feel bad alright. I like Courtney a lot and know I messed it all up," I said picking at my breakfast. "Well if you liked her so much, then why did you kiss that other girl?" "I don't know! My head is all fuzzy I don't know who I am or what I want anymore." "Well, Patrick. It sounds like you like this Courtney a lot. Not just because you said so, but because you have been acting down ever since you got home last night. It's like a cloud is following you around. I say you go fix what you broke, forget about Allie," she said drumming on the table and grabbing my lunch. I finished my breakfast and placed it in the sink. "So you think I should fix things with Courtney?" "Honey I know being a teenager is rough. You are confused and your body is changing." "Ew. Mom! Please I get it." "Let me finish. I know you will make the right decisions. You are a very smart and sweet boy, this is just a little slip up. We all do it, we are all human. I mean I married your father," she laughed a little but then frowned. We never really talk about my dad. He was a musician too, he played the guitar. They met at one of my dad's concert, my mom would always joke that she was trying to check out the drummer but my dad kept getting in the way. They got married a few years later and had me. When I was about two my dad's band started to take off and he would always be gone. Then one day he just never came back. I always thought low of my dad. My mom is one of the sweetest ladies I know. She didn't deserve that. People said she raised me just like her, but now I see that I got some of my dad's bad habits also. I'm not talking about the musical talent, if you catch my drift. I saw Andy pull up in the drive way and my mom gave me a kiss goodbye. "Remember, make things right again." - Here you go guys! You've been waiting I know. I'm feeling a lot better and my homework load has gotten smaller. Review and subscribe! Anywhore... Thnks fr rdng! 


	26. Chapter 25

Ch. 25

*Patrick POV*

I awkwardly stepped out from my front door and saw Andy waiting for me. I walked around the car, giving Andy an awkward wave, and got into the passenger seat. "Hey buddy. What's up, you look like something's bothering you?" Andy asked turning the channel on the radio.

"I uhhh. I did something I really regret," I said not making eye contact with him.

He looked over at me confused, then his face light up. "You fucked Courtney and got her pregnant!"

"What! No!" I yelled giving him a "what the fuck" look.

"Oh good, I'm not ready to be uncle Andy yet," he said giving out a relived sigh. "So what did you do?"

"I don't want to talk about it. You'll find out soon enough," I said looking down.

"Well. Oh and by the way, I'm throwing a party at my house. My parents are outta town to go visit relatives and they trust me enough to leave me alone, suckers. Anyway I thought it would be a good opportunity to play live in front of people other than Frank and Courtney."

"Sounds great," I said blankly.

"Yea, it's gonna be sometime this week, maybe Friday. Not sure yet," he said looking over at me.

Andy must have noticed I was not in the mood to talk because he didn't talk to me for the rest of the way to school. I'm surprised Pete hadn't told Andy yet. Joe is defiantly going to know, him, Pete, and Courtney carpool together in the mornings. We pulled up to the school and I was shaking. Well, here we go.

I got out quickly so I didn't have to walk with Andy. I weaved through the crowd of kids waiting in front of school for the bell. So far no sign of Joe, Pete, or Courtney. I smiled a bit as I walked to my locker. Fuck, I have class with them, I'm not going to be able to dodge them for much longer.

I closed my locker and turned around and came face to face with a mad looking Joe, with Pete running up behind. "What the fuck is wrong with you man?!" Joe said throwing his arms in the air. "Do you realize what you did to Courtney! She wouldn't even talk to me or Pete this morning!"

Pete finally reached Joe and I, "Man Joe, since when can you run so fast," he said catching his breath. "Joe calm down. I know what Trick did was uncalled for and just a really really stupid ass move, but he is still the little Patrick we know and love."

"I don't know. The little Patrick I KNEW and LOVED would never hurt a best friend like that," Joe said putting emphasis on knew and loved.

I sank a little as Pete and Joe went back and forth. The bell rang and I slipped away. Luckily I had History first so I didn't have to put up with anyone until 2nd period.

* * *

The bell rang and everyone shuffled out of the room. I took my time getting to science since I had it with Joe. I don't know if Pete got him to chill out about what happened. I knew I deserved it, I had brought it upon myself, god I'm such a terrible person. I wasn't paying attention in the halls when I crashed into someone and fell to the ground.

"Hey watch where you'r-"

I looked up rubbing the back of my head and met familiar eyes. This was the guy from the park who was with Courtney. Who the fuck is this guy?

"Oh sorry," I said softly. I tried to hide my face but I could tell he recognized me by the way he glared back at me.

He picked up one of my books I dropped and stood up. He held it out to me and right before I could grab it he dropped it back on the ground. "You're the scum who cheated on Courtney, aren't you?" he said coldly.

"Uhhh, yea th-that would be me." He wasn't very strong looking but for some reason he still scared me. Maybe it was his deathly cold eyes or the way he dressed, like he was in mourning or something.

He smirked, "Scared? You should be, living the rest of your life alone can be a scary image, can't it? I've only seen a glimpse of such a nightmare when I was locked up, but you. You're living it. Have a nice day," he said with a wave. He pushed past me and walked down the hallway.

That was dark. Will I spend the rest of my life alone? What did he mean when he said "locked up"? I gulped and the bell rang, fuck now I'm late for class. I ran down the halls and slid to a stop in front of my science class.

"Nice of you to join us Patrick. Only seat left is next to Joe, go ahead," the teacher said shooing me to my seat. Great, right next to Joe.

"Sup back stabber. Hey could you keep an eye on this one for me, he has a tendency for stabbing his friends in the back," he said turning to the kid behind him.

"Okay Joe, I did something wrong I get it. You don't have to be a complete dick an rub it in my face! I regret what I did, I'm sorry, I know I'm a bad person! I don't need to be constantly reminded by you fro boy!" I said a little to loud.

"Patrick, what are you doing?" The teacher asked confused. I had picked up a scalpel from the desk when I was yelling at Joe and I was clutching it with my fist. I can see how this could be taken wrong.

"Told you," Joe said to the kid behind us. I glared at him.

"Patrick I think you need to step outside for a minute and cool down," the teacher said. I walked to the door embarrassed and beet red.

My science teacher, Miss Sheik was pretty cool. She was one of the younger teachers and she didn't really punish kids. I guess it's just cause she could relate. It was a few minutes before she came out and sat next to me up against the wall.

"So, why were you about to stab Joe with a small surgical tool? I mean I know he can be annoying, but I know you guys are friends."

"I did something that hurt one of our friends. Now he won't let me live it down. I've already told him how crappy I feel, but he still pushes it," I said.

"He is probably just a little mad, he'll get over it after a while. If you'd like you can switch seats with Muller in the back. Just give him time, I've been in the same situation. Well except I was in Russia, starving, and being held hostage on a mission to save the President of the United States," she said sarcastically.

I chuckled a bit and she slapped me on the back. She walked back inside and I followed behind her. "Muller, please take your stuff and sit next to Joe up front!" she said.

He sighed and glared at me. Guess I can't make anyone happy can I. I took my seat in the back, next to some girl. I've never seen her hear before. She said her name was Rain, then went back to doodling on her notebook. We didn't talk for the rest of the class period, unless you count when she said ouch when I accidentally elbowed her in the ummm, chest area when I went to grab my binder.

The bell rang and I gathered my things for snack. What was I gonna do? I walked out of the classroom alone, Joe must have already left. I walked to our usual hang out place in front of the library window and only saw Pete.

"Hey man, so how you holdin' up?" Pete asked.

"Not so good. I almost stabbed Joe with a scalpel in Science, got talked to by the teacher, and sat in the back of the class. Also, pretty sure everyone in my Science class thinks I'm a murder," I said sinking against the wall to the floor. "Oh and some creepy dude totally told me off. I think he's a friend of Courtney's since he was there the day..." I trailed off.

Pete looked at me confused, like he was really focusing on something, then it looked like he figured it out. "Wait did this creepy dude have long jet black hair, wear all black, and have a pixie looking nose?" He said really fast.

"Yea, now that you mention it he did have a pretty weird nose. Do you know him?" I said looking up at Pete.

"Yea, he was hanging around Courtney when we ran into each other at the park. She said he's one of Frankie's friends from Jersey. I can't put my finger on his name though?" Pete said putting his finger to his chin.

"They were hanging out alone? Frank wasn't with them? What were they doing?" I asked desperately.

"I don't know, I think she said something about him doing her at the lake? Hold on I'm trying to remember his name. Was it Harold?"

"What! He was gonna do her by the lake! No wonder she found me there! She was gonna cheat on me!" I yelled.

I couldn't believe it, she was going to have sex by the lake, with that piece of trash! What a slut! And she had the nerve to get mad at me for cheating on me?

"Maybe it was Richard?" Pete said still trying to figure out this girl-stealer's name.

Just then I saw Andy storming towards me. He pushed right past Pete and punched me right on the jaw. "Owch! What the fuck Andy!" I said holding my probably bruised jaw.

"What the HELL is wrong with you little man! You cheated on Courtney! You know how much she means to all of us, how could you do that to her!" Andy screamed.

He loved Courtney like a sister. They were always messing around with each other, they did get along really well. He would do anything for her. I knew Andy would take it the hardest out of the three.

"Woah Andy chill out! Patrick's sorry alright! He was seduced by Allie, she was crying and he let down his guard. It's not his fault," Pete said getting between me and a raging Andy.

"No, he could have stopped. She was a monster and he could have stopped her. But he didn't, now look. Courtney's made new friends," Andy said pointing into the library.

Through the glass Frank, Courtney, and the creepy dude were sitting at a table in the library. Frank was sitting next to her rubbing her back, trying to console her and the other dude was holding her hand, stroking the back side of her palm with his thumb. That bastard!

"Guys, I think I need to have a chat with Courtney and her new best friend," I said pulling my backpack over my shoulder.

"Woah woah, slow down Trick. You shouldn't got in there, you shouldn't talk to them, you're only gonna make things worse! If you walk in there the whole room will explode!" Pete said trying to push me back.

"No! I think she was going to cheat on me with that creep!" I yelled and he let go.

"Why would you think that?" Pete asked, but I was already on my way.

* * *

Woah exciting right! Yea I was worried this chapter was too long, so if you are still here reading this you get 10 awesome points. More drama what is this! Hope your excited and pumped! And for those of you who are wonder, Brendon will be coming sooooooon. Anywhore... Thnks fr rdng!


	27. Chapter 26

Ch. 26

*Patrick POV*

I stormed through the library doors and spotted Courtney in the back of the room. Her and rank were sitting with their backs turned to me, but the creepy dude was facing me. One he saw me he stood straight up and glared at me. This caught Courtney's attention and she turned around, her eyes showed signs of hatred and sadness. Frank stood up when he saw me and met me half way from the table.

"How the fuck could you do that to Courtney, I thought you two were best friends?!" Frank yelled. I didn't even pay attention to him screaming at me, I just blanked him as I walked straight to Courtney and the creep.

"Oh my god, Patrick what happened to your face?" Courtney asked looking concerned.

"He got what he deserved didn't he," the creep said, I glared back at him.

"Wait you know him?" Courtney asked in confusion.

"Yea I was there at the lake with you when you found him… Plus we met again earlier today," the creep said casually.

"Did you do that to him!? Gerard! I-"

"No, he didn't do it. Andy punched me when he found out what I had done to hurt you," I said looking down.

"Oh enough of the sap story, what do you want?" the creep asked.

"I wanna know who you are and why you were trying to fuck my girlfriend!" I said crossing my arms like he did. I wanted answers and I was going to get them, even if I have to be dragged out kicking and screaming, I wasn't going to lose Courtney that easy.

"What?! He wasn't going to fuck me!? And hi name is Gerard you bastad!" Courtney said standing up quickly and turning to me.

"Then why were you at the lake yesterday? Hmmm. Pete told me why, so don't try to lie to me."

"What? How did he know? I never told him," she said looking back at Gerard, he shrugged a response.

"Ha! I knew it! You had the nerve to be mad at me for kissing Allie when you were going to have sex with this creep by the lake!" I said furiously.

"WHAT! You think I would have sex with some dude I just met and in public too?! What kinda common slut do you think I am?" she said getting in my face. "First of all, he only tried to kiss me, two that was the day before, three when he tried to kiss me, I pushed him away because at the time I had a loving and caring boyfriend! But you wouldn't care would you," she screamed. My face fell when I heard her scream the last part, she HAD a boyfriend.

"Wait, so he wasn't going to have sex with you?" I asked starting to feel a little embarrassed.

"No! He is an artist and he was going to sketch a picture of me by the lake for me, to make up for trying to kiss me. That's why we were at the lake Patrick! I can't believe you would think I would do that to you, glad to know you trust me," she said quietly and walked out of the library.

"Great going genius, if I were you I'd stay away from Courtney because you only seem to be making her feel even worse. Now if you'd excuse me, I have to go comfort her, dickhead," Gerard spit as he ran after Courtney again.

I stood alone again, maybe he as right I am going to live my life alone. Then I felt a hand grab my shoulder. "Pete I don't wanna hear it alrig-"

I turned around but it wasn't Pete. It was one of the last people I expected to see, Frank. "Frank? Why aren't you with Courtney and Gerard," I asked putting extra emphasis on Gerard.

"Because, Patrick I've noticed that no matter what me and Gerard do, we can't get Courtney to smile. Even though you guys were only together for like two days, when you kissed Allie it really did some damage to her."

"Yea I get it, I fucked up. You're not the first to tell me," I aid rolling my eyes.

"God let people finish talking before you go and interrupt them, jeezz. Don't you get it, this should not have hurt her that bad, you guys were only together for a few days. She still likes you I can see it, that's why she's so sad all the time. I'm warning you you'd better act fast, cause Gerard has his eye on her. I haven't seen him so hung up on a girl since he proposed to this one chick… you know what it's a long story, just. Promise me you won't stop trying to win her back. I know right now she deosn't seem like she wants to be won back, but trust me man she does."

"Wow, uhh thanks. I'm gonna be honest, I didn't expect that from you Frank," I said with a chuckle.

"Yea well I didn't do it for you, I did it for Courtney. I gotta go before Gerard sees me chatting with the enemy, see yea," Frank said with a wave. That was really cool of him.

Frank was right, I'm not going to let Gerard have the benefit of the doubt and live my life sad and alone. No, I was going to get my best friend, and possible my soul mate, back. Ew, soul mate sounds weird to me. I don't like it, it doesn't suite us. She doesn't feel like a mate either, memories of times shared flooded back into my head. She would always get into trouble, but she had a weird habit of getting away with it, made me smirk. She was such a punk, she was my soul punk. Yea, Soul Punk, that's it.

* * *

Hey guys! Just a quick update to the story so I wouldn't keep you guys hanging for too long. I am also a avid reader of the fanfiction and I had it when writers do that. I know I left it at a really suspenseful part. Brendon will come in after a few unresolved issues have been solved. So anyone whose been waiting, there you go. Anywhore... Thks fr rdng!


End file.
